Face Down
by Emilia Rachana Copper
Summary: Can Captain America save her from an abusive relationship and teach her not all guys are the same? At least until Mischief rears his horned head. Steve/OC Loki/OC
1. Late night meetings Oh and Luke

3

Steve Rogers sat in the Stark Towers gym attacking a hanging sand filled punching bag when the new Avengers recruit, Camilla, walked in.

"Steve, it's three in the morning why are you awake?" Camilla rasped.

"I can't sleep." Steve said not looking from the bag.

"It's Friday, you have all this week, the weekend, and every other time."

"What if there's an attack from Loki again?"

"Then you can blame me for not getting your workout in. Put the extra bags away and go."

"But-"

"Go to sleep Steve."

Steve stopped hitting the bag and put the extras that were lined up on the floor away and slammed his locker shut, giving the eighteen year old a dull look while she had a triumphant smirk dancing on her lips.

They were like this every night, she would wake up to find him punching away and then sent him off to bed.

The next morning Camilla walked out to find the other guys sitting at the table waiting for Steve to finish cooking, what looked like pancakes. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner both had cups of coffee in front of them. Natasha Romanoff was not sitting at the table so she was either back at her home or still sleeping.

"Morning everybody!" Camilla chirped, earning glares from Clint Barton and Tony.

"How are you so damn perky?" Tony asked taking a large gulp from his coffee.

"Because there can never be enough happiness in the world." She said giving her most sparkly of smiles.

"Pancakes are ready!" Steve announced plopping two pancakes on the plates that were in front of everybody.

Clint hungrily wolfed down his food, while Tony just poked and picked at them. Bruce half mindedly ate them while typing something on his computer. Steve sat down next to Camilla and asked for the syrup.

Passing it to him, she took a bite of the warm made from scratch fluffy pancakes and closed her eyes in delight.

"These are amazing Steve!" Camilla exclaimed.

"You say that every time." Steve responded.

"Because they are divine every time; I could eat these everyday!"

Steve smiled and continued to eat. It was hard to see Camilla as an adult when she acted like she was a kid. After everyone was finished and the plates cleared, Camilla announced that she would be gone again today.

She went to her room and returned with a light pastel yellow tunic, spotless white skinny jeans that accented her thin frame, a mess of silver bangles on her wrist, and her tightly curled blonde hair looked soft and beautiful. Steve looked at her and could not help thinking that she was beautiful and that her honey colored skin seemed to glow. He shook the thought from his head. What was he thinking? She was a team member, and besides she was already in a relationship. The explanation for her 'glowing' was that she was. It was her powers. Technically she had power over flame, but she didn't like that so instead she channeled it into light and energy, like the sun.

Steve watched as she bounced into the private elevator and gave a tiny wave as the doors closed. What he didn't see, was the second the doors closed, Camilla slumped against the wall and dropped her well practiced smile. She was getting tired of having to act excited every time she went to see Luke, her boyfriend. She desperately wanted to break up with him, but she was afraid of what he might do if she did. She noticed that she was almost at the ground floor, so she composed herself and walked out the second the door opened. She saw the black camaro sitting outside with the windows rolled down. She saw Luke smoking a cigarette and she walked out trying to hide her disgust.

"Have a nice day Ms. Blake!" the receptionist said as Camilla walked out the door.

When she opened the car door, Luke leaned over to kiss her and she locked lips with him, waiting for him to break the kiss. Instead he started to make it deeper and started to crawl towards her. All of the alarms went off in her head.

"Luke, stop!" Camilla warned.

"No baby, it's okay" he said as he reached for her jean's zipper.

She wouldn't say she didn't warn him, she grabbed his arm and sent heat shooting through his body. He recoiled back and after he hit his head on the roof, he glared at her.

"God you're hot. Are you sick? If you are and passed it to me I'm gonna be pissed." He hissed.

"N-No, I think it's just because it's hot outside and since we're in a black car it's hotter and-"

"You don't like my car?" he asked infuriated.

"No baby I love your car, I was just saying-"

He raised his hand and slapped her. She stopped talking and tried to hold back the tears that were burning behind her eyes. Luke started the car and they drove to the movie theater.


	2. Movies and Escape routes

2

Camilla was too busy trying to look for escape routes to know what movie they were watching. She would use her powers if she could but SHIELD told her that she couldn't due to certain publicity risks and she hardly knew how to control her powers, at least other than the basic heating and light energy.

Luke draped his arm across her shoulder pulling her close and shaking her from her search.

"Why so jumpy, baby?" Luke asked planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"Oh, no reason," she responded.

His smile dropped and he gripped her shoulder tightly and she winced in pain.

"Don't lie to me Camilla."

"I'm not Luke." She said using the perfected tone of lying she had mastered.

"Good or I swear-"

"Tickets please." The attendee spoke in a monotone voice.

Luke handed him the two tickets and sauntered to the designated theater. There was a ten minute wait to the movie, and Luke went to the bathroom, commanding that she stay at the door. Camilla knew that this was the perfect moment to escape, but Luke knew where she would go. He would show up at the Avengers head quarters and wander in asking for her, and none of the guys would suspect anything was wrong. She was not going to tell them why she ran. Before she made her decision Luke came back and dragged her into the theater. They sat in the middle of the theater as the previews started to play.

After the excruciatingly long two hours, they finally left and they went back to his car. She thought that he was dropping her off back at Stark Towers, but instead they pulled up outside of his apartment building.

"Luke, I thought you were taking me back home."

"I never said when." He said trying to use his best sexy voice.

"I'm sorry Luke, but I can't do this right now."

"Fine, but I'm not driving you home you little whore!" He shouted and hit her, sending her flying into the door.

She opened the door and started to walk back the ten blocks. She desperately tried to keep in her tears while she saw a car drive up and kept pace with her.

"Hey you want a ride?" someone shouted from the car.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that type of person." She said strongly.

"Look at who you're talking to." The man said.

She turned to face the stupid pervert calling at her. She was shocked to see Tony Stark sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Tony! Hey, I'm sorry I just didn't recognize you."

"No problem, hop in."

She got in the car and noticed Steve also sitting in the car reading a newspaper.

"Hey Steve, what have you two been up to?" she asked.

"I decided to take Capsicle here to a new restaurant I found."

"Oh, was it good?"

"Yes, but the service sucked."

"Okay, what did you think Cap?"

"The food was decent, the service was held up because it was busy."

She could tell he was agitated so she left it at that. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the humming of the motor and the honks of the Manhattan cars.


	3. Happy Birthday Steve!

When they arrived back at the mansion, Steve stormed down to the gym to break a few bags of sand. Camilla went to her room to sleep both the day and the night away.

The next morning she awoke early, so she could give Steve his birthday present, it was nothing special; it was a pack of recent Captain America trading cards, older ones, and ones from his time. She came out of her room to find that the guys had a birthday cake out and Steve wasn't up yet. Almost the second she sat down, Steve came barreling out from the gym. She didn't tell him to go to sleep last night. Oops. He didn't look the least bit tired or disturbed. When he came in they all burst out, singing Happy Birthday, and Tony shot one of those confetti poppers at Steve. They cut the cake after he blew out the candles and made a wish. Everyone was about to take a bite when Camilla stopped them.

"Wait, Steve has to take the first bite before anyone else." She said quickly.

The guys got disappointed that they had to wait. Steve took his bite and everyone dove in. When they had finished eating, Steve started opening gifts. He got a 'how to use technology' book from Tony, a drawing notepad from Bruce, a flask from Natasha and Clint that had the shield printed on it, everyone laughed at the gift knowing Steve couldn't get drunk, even if he wanted to, Thor had given him a box of Pop tarts, and then what Camilla gave him. After that, everyone seemed to disperse to do their own little thing, and then it was a pretty uneventful day. Camilla didn't even see Luke, because she made plans to stay with Steve all day. Luke only got upset and slapped her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Camilla asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't go see Luke today." He said with a near unnoticeable tone of disdain in his voice.

"Nope, I had already made plans to hang out with you today." Not noticing the pain in his words.

"Not even going to see the fireworks with him?"

"No," she said a bit happy that she didn't have to be with Luke today.

He nodded in understanding. "Well, I just want to relax today."

"Sounds . . . relaxing," She smiled.

So that's what they did. They sat on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn all day.

Tony walked in while they were watching The Notebook. He was confused, knowing that Camilla was in a relationship and the movie was a romance movie. He was even more confused to see Steve sitting there with his arm behind Camilla's head on the couch, and Camilla's legs arched over Steve's lap. He brushed it off and continued working.

**AN-**

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but I have hit a writers block on this story. And the last bit may or may not be a hint to the future ;)**


	4. Finally had Enough

**AN-**

**Sorry I've been away for so long, I thought I could write two stories at one. But I hope you guys are excited the new chapter is out!**

Later that night, Luke stopped by for a visit, wanting to see Camilla. Tony allowed him in and showed him to Camilla's room. Luke stepped inside and Tony pulled up the security camera live feed to her room. Steve came over and watched as well. The audio had been cut from her room so all they were getting were actions. The two men watched as the tiny girl and her boyfriend got into an argument. More like Luke was the one fighting and Camilla trying to apologize. Steve watched in horror as the scene grew to its climax and Luke slapped Camilla. She went flying into the wall and started crying. They saw Luke go for the door and Tony quickly minimized the footage and acted casual. Luke walked out with a joyful smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to talk to her." He said sweetly.

It made Steve's stomach churn to know that he hit her and couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even watch as Luke got into the elevator and left.

"We have to do something." Steve said.

"I know my frozen friend and I have the perfect plan."

That night Steve had broken five punching bags, each one having an imaginary face of Luke stuck to it. When he couldn't think straight anymore, Steve sat down and thought.

He hated it when men hit women, but this time it was different; he was upset that it was Camilla. Why though? Why did his heart leap out of his chest every time he saw her and her blue green eyes? Whenever she said his name, he swore the heavens had opened up and sang to him. He had never felt this way, not even about Peggy. He looked at the clock, it read three. 'Camilla should be coming down' he thought. She never did.

The next morning when Camilla woke up, it killed Steve to see that she looked as perky as ever. Tony distracted him with the first step of the plan though.

"Hey Cam, I had tickets to the new fancy restaurant down the street, but my date cancelled. Do you and Luke want to go?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, sure, is it tonight?" She asked.

"Yup, tonight at seven,"

"Oh cool, I'll tell Luke." And with that she walked back to her room.

"Jarvis feed the phone through the earpieces." Tony said. He didn't want Camilla knowing they were listening.

After two rings, Luke finally answered.

"What," he asked.

"Uhm, hey Luke, a friend of mine had a reservation to a fancy restaurant that just opened up. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Yeah, whatever what time?"

"At seven tonight,"

"Okay whatever now get off the line, a friend is supposed to be calling me."

"Uh yeah sure I love you. Bye,"

Then the phone clicked as she hung up.

Steve shook his head anyone could hear the sadness in her voice. He prayed the plan would work.

The day crept on and Steve, Tony, and Camilla were all on edge. Steve and Tony were because of the plan and Camilla because she was on the hunt for something to wear. Eventually Natasha gave her a basic white dress which the straps had faked diamonds on them. At six-forty-five that night, Camilla walked out of her room wearing the dress, silver strappy heels, and she had a silver clutch.

Steve was awestruck. The way the light hit her from outside she was just shining.

Tony had a chauffeur drop her off because Luke wanted to meet there. She walked in and sat down with him. They had just ordered when an attendant came out and addressed the diners.

"Tonight we have a very special surprise entertainment tonight. They are going to be playing a song and wish that everyone stay in the building for the whole song." She smiled.

The lights darkened and the spotlights hit the stage as the curtains rolled back to reveal Clint sitting at the drums, Tony at guitar, and Steve with a microphone in his hands.

Camilla was surprised to see the trio.

"This song goes to a special friend of mine; this song is called face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." She heard Steve say.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy, one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down. Cover up with make up in the mirror. Tell yourself its never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you!"_ He sang as he lightly grabbed her hand then jumped over to Luke.

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?"_ He sang jabbing Luke in the shoulder lightly, but still knocking him off balance.

"_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, the new life she has found."_

"_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wait around, you will surely drown. I see what's going down. I see the way you go around and say you're right again. Say you're right again, heed my lecture!"_

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, the new life she has found."_

"_Face down in the dirt she said this doesn't hurt, she said I finally had enough. Face down in the dirt she said this doesn't hurt, she said I finally had enough."_

"_One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It's coming round again."_

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, the new life she has found."_

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down, the new life she has found."_

"_Face down in the dirt she said this doesn't hurt, she said I finally had enough."_

"Come one Camilla we're leaving. Now," Luke said and grasped her wrist tightly and ripped her from her chair.

"No," She said.

"What did you say?"

"I said no, Luke."

"We will talk about this later, let's go."

As they headed to the door Thor and Bruce side stepped and blocked them from leaving.

"Look Luke, I am done putting up with your abuse. I have found people who truly care for me. So go have a nice life, I finally had enough." She said and tore her arm from his grasp.

Thor and Bruce smiled and grabbed Luke's arms and threw him out.

Camilla turned to look at Steve.

"So Cam, you ready to start the new life you have found?" He said chuckling at the pun.

She nodded and Steve kissed her passionately and the crowd erupted into cheers. Camilla pulled away in shock. Did Steve Rogers just kiss her?

"Uh, I got to go." She said hurriedly and rushed out the door.

She speed walked as fast as humanly possible, in heels, down the sidewalk.

**AN-**

**AHA! Yes, Luke and Camilla's relationship is over, but Steve and Camilla's, well we really don't know quite yet.**


	5. I Love You

She could hear Steve coming after her.

"Camilla, please wait up!"

"I'm sorry Steve."

His footsteps only sped up. She quickly slipped off her heels, and booked it down the sidewalk and dove into an alleyway. She held her breath as Steve stopped near the alley and looked for her. Eventually giving up he walked back to the restaurant. She started to cry and walked to the Avenger's mansion. She knew Steve was sweet, but that's how Luke was too before they dated. Even though she lived with all of the Avengers she couldn't bring herself to trust them.

When she got back, she was the only one there, besides Jarvis.

"Jarvis, do you know when everyone else is getting back?"

"No Miss, Mr. Stark has shut of his system connecting to the mansion."

"Great,"

She walked to her room and changed into pajamas. They were silk like button up long sleeve, pants combo. They were a pastel yellow with a scatter of rose printing on it. She heard her stomach growl and was reminded that she still hadn't eaten. She scavenged for any leftovers and found cold mac and cheese. She put it in the microwave and waited. When it was done, she walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV. She smiled as the scene in The Notebook came on and they were kissing in the rain. Sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her, she almost finished the movie. At the near end, she had fallen asleep. Minutes later, the rest of the guy Avengers came in.

Steve smiled to see that Camilla was safe. He picked her up bridal style and debated carrying her to her room, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. Instead he took her to his room and laid her on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and settled onto the floor. He watched as she rolled over and was facing him. He saw that her face was scrunched up slightly with either confusion or anger, he couldn't tell. He also noticed that her eyes were puffy, he assumed from crying. Steve thought about going down to the gym, but he didn't want to leave Camilla alone. Especially since she tightly gripped the sheets on the bed and started to cry. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed and gently pried her death grip from the bed and held her hand; she was trembling. He knew she was having a nightmare; that was one of the reasons he never slept. He crawled over her and rested against the headboards still holding her hand. He smiled as she scooted over to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Do you realize you're so beautiful when you sleep Camilla?" He whispered to her knowing she couldn't hear him.

He yawned and wiggled down into the blankets carefully as to not wake Camilla.

"One day you'll know how much I love you." Steve yawned again and smiled as he fell asleep.

**AN-**

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but isn't Steve so sweet? Thank you guys so much for following this story, I know it's not as good as my other one, but I still hope you guys are liking it!**


	6. Convincing

Camilla awoke the next morning to Steve's heart beat. She jumped a second time when she saw that their fingers were laced together. She lightly slid out of the bed and noticed there was a notepad on the nightstand. She flipped through the drawings for a blank page and stopped on one of her. It was just a picture of her second day at the Mansion. It had her texting and she was biting her lip while she was taking up one cushion of the large couch. The memory flooded through her mind.

"_We never did catch your name last night." Tony said with a glass of scotch in his hand._

"_Uhm, its Camilla Blake." She said quietly looking up from her phone. She gave Steve a cautious look. He was consistently looking at her then back down at his paper and drawing a few quick lines then looking back up at her. She continued to text her friend before Tony took her phone._

"_Can't have anyone knowing about us; command of SHIELD," Tony said and walked away turning her phone off._

Steve stirred, jolting her from the flashback. She quickly scrawled a note on a blank page and left quietly.

She quickly went to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and a large gray sweatshirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked out of her room and down to the training room. Normally, Clint would have yelled at her for using his perch, but he wasn't here and he could be a big boy and put up with it. She climbed the ladder leading up to it and sat on the platform with her knees to her chest.

She knew she could trust Steve, but at the same time she couldn't. She played with the thoughts in her head as she absent mindedly created a ball of light she passed it between her hands. She didn't notice as Steve walked in and watched in amusement.

He had never actually seen her use her powers, so he was fascinated by her skill. She had the same look on her face now as she did when she was sleeping. He watched as she looked straight at him in confusion, but he knew she didn't see him.

"Hey," He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Jesus Steve," She shouted as she tried to regain balance after she jumped nearly falling off the platform.

"Sorry, you just looked so intent."

"So you nearly killed me?"

"That wasn't my plan."

She rolled her eyes trying to act indifferent, but Steve saw right through it.

"I read your little note this morning." He stated holding up the folded paper.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What can't you do?"

"This,"

"You can't talk?" He said sarcastically.

"No, Steve, I can't be close. To anyone,"

"Why not?"

"Because of Luke,"

"Do you seriously think that all guys are like him?"

"I don't know. That's why I can't do this."

"What if I made you see that I was different?"

"I don't know."

She uncurled her legs and dissipated the ball of light then looked dead at Steve sending chills down his spine. He had never seen that look before it was a mix of fear, sadness, and a dash of anger.

"Look, I can't guarantee that it will be a field of roses, but you can trust me."

"Steve . . ." she trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"That's the thing. I don't know how to trust anymore, at least not after Luke."

"I can change that. Please just give me one chance. If you don't like it, I promise I'll walk out of your life, well as much as I can."

"Steve, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I know I can promise, and keep it, that I won't hurt you. Ever,"

Camilla sighed and climbed down the ladder and walked over to Steve and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He took her in and he was overwhelmed by her all. She had a delicious scent of coconut and vanilla, and her hair was soft. She may have been small, but she fit perfectly next to Steve, like a missing part or a puzzle piece returned home. He gently grabbed her chin with his fingers and made her look at him. They smiled and he ducked in for a kiss, but she turned her head and he got a mouthful of her hair.

"You are such a tease Camilla Blake." He whispered.

She only laughed and smirked and then pulled away.

Steve felt his heart beat a million miles an hour as he watched the sway of her hips when she left the room.

**AN- **

**Sorry, it's taking me so long to update. And I apologize to all of those who aren't liking this one as much as my other, but I wanted to do a third person P.O.V so ya. But thank you for the two people following this story! Chocolate cake to you!**


	7. Howard Stark, Training, Memory

She instantly dropped her smile and her poise the second she stepped out of the room. She went on a hunt to find a new hiding spot that even Jarvis didn't know about. Camilla scurried down the hall quickly so Steve wouldn't catch her. She stopped in front of a low hanging portrait of Howard Stark. She looked down the hall both ways in case anyone was there. When the coast was clear, she pressed on the labeling plate and there was a slight click, she pried the fake picture open and slipped through the small crack and closed the door. It was dark, and Camilla knew the lighting had been out for years. She summoned some light and threw it into the room to light it up. She had found Howard's secret study a few days after she had arrived. She sat in the old chair and put her head in her hands. A figure to which Camilla knew Howard sat in the same position many times. Why couldn't she trust Steve? She wanted to, and she had to with being on the team and all. She trusted him as a teammate and the Avengers leader, but on a personal level?

After spending a long time in the study, Camilla finally decided to leave because she was hungry. It was creepy for her to walk down the quiet hallway. With the little training time with Natasha on stealth, not even her footsteps echoed through the hall.

Walking back up to the main living area she noticed that Clint and Tony were trying to explain to Steve the Simpsons on TV. Camilla walked over to the kitchen and started to make herself a bowl of Ramen. While she waited, she had entertainment watching Steve becoming frustrated with the show.

"That's just stupid! If he fell off into a gorge he would be dead!" Steve exclaimed.

"That's the joke Steve, it's just that Homer gets hurt a lot, but he never dies." Tony explained.

"Seriously; how has this show been going on for so long?"

"Because it's viewer ratings are high." Clint stated.

When her food was done, she quietly crept to the other side of the couch and sat down curling up onto one cushion. She tried to act indifferent as Steve turned his attention to her, but then was snapped back when Clint and Tony burst into laughter and Steve wanted to know what he missed. When the show was over, everyone got sidetracked by whatever business had to be done.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Steve asked making Camilla jump from her concentration of finding something to watch.

"Yes, I have." She said not looking at him.

"Well?"

"Well, I'm still not sure."

Steve dropped his head in defeat.

"Is there anything that will change your mind?"

"I don't know."

Tony suddenly came into the room.

"Fury wants you at the hellicarrier for training." He stated looking at Camilla.

"Why the random time?" she asked.

"I don't know he just wants you there." He snapped. She brushed it off; he was always snappy after talking with Fury.

"Alright, when exactly?"

"Later tonight, SHIELD agents will be picking you up and you'll be staying for the rest of the week."

Camilla nodded in agreement and saw out of the corner of her eye Steve looking sad. Tony saw too and shot him a look saying _later._

Up until seven that evening, Camilla was packing and Steve and Tony talked.

"Tony, I'm not going to last a week without her, what am I going to do?" Steve shouted while pacing the lab.

"Bro, chill out, you will live." Tony said a tad annoyed while he worked on a piece of his suit.

"No I won't! There has to be something I can do!"

"Here, what if you told Fury you wanted to help train her."

"That could work, but he would want to know why."

"Tell him that you think it would be better if she was trained by one of the Avengers, not the copied agents." Tony said sighing.

"Alright, I will." And Steve stormed out of the room to call up Fury.

Tony leaned back in his chair and counted to three. On perfect timing Steve poked his head back in the door.

"Can you call him for me?"

"I swear I am going to make Barton be your tech aid from now on."

After the call, Steve was on cloud nine bouncing through the hall. Camilla was already packed and was sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice cream in her lap.

"Camilla, Director Fury has requested that I go with you and help you train." Steve announced.

Camilla glared at Tony, knowing he had something to do with this.

"Okay, whatever, just have your stuff ready, they'll be here at seven."

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"Jarvis," she said simply.

The two men nodded and Steve turned to leave.

"What the hell Tony?" she asked when she heard Steve's door close.

"What?"

"Why did you tell him to come?"

"Honestly it was so he'd shut up."

"You know that he is already driving me crazy as it is!"

"Yeah because I know you like him too, don't you dare deny it?"

"I know, but a week away would've given me a chance to think."

"Well, it's too late, he's coming." Tony whispered the second Steve came out.

"Ready?" he asked looking between the eighteen year old and the super genius giving each other death glares.

"Yeah, let's head down." Camilla said only breaking her stare off with Tony when she turned and got into the elevator.

Steve quickly followed and pressed the lobby button.

"So," Steve asked casually.

"No, this week is strictly business Steve." Camilla said icily and the would-be-conversation ended.

When they got down, a black van was waiting outside. Steve walked p and opened the door for Camilla. She nodded a thank you and got in. After everyone was in, they rode in a thick silence until Camilla asked for the SHIELD driver to turn on the radio. The song that started playing was the song Steve sung to her, it was at the very beginning but she didn't want to change it, instead she to lip synch and then finally started to sing and Steve watched in amazement at her voice. When the song ended, Camilla looked at Steve and he was smiling. She started to blush and turned away.


	8. Some guys just suck

**AN-**

**I'm not sure why this amuses me, but I got my first hate review. My only real laugh is the fact that the person who sent it was anonymous. Truthfully to all of you who don't like this story, feel free to not read it. I'm not, nor my fans are making you read this. Feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE critisism if you don't like something, but I'm afraid this and I quote 'This is crap, at least you spelled it right.' is not acceptable. That my friend is why I deleted your comment. It is neither kind, nor witty. But anywho to all of you who actually like my story, here is Chapter 8.**

The rest of the ride, pretty much every song Camilla knew played and she couldn't help but quietly sing. Steve was entertained by her embarrassment.

By the time they reached the dock it was dark out, with the exception of the flood lights and the fisherman's boats. They got out of the van and started walking towards the motor boat that would take them to the hellicarrier. A couple fishermen whistled at Camilla and one was stupid enough to jump off his boat and saunter over to her.

"Hey, pretty girl, you want to take a ride on my boat?" He asked; the stench of alcohol that hung around him made it obvious he had been drinking.

Camilla cast her eyes down and flinched when the man grabbed her arm.

"You look at me when I talk to you girl."

"Hey that's no way to treat a lady." Steve stepped up.

"Oh ho, look what we got here, a tiny boy in a big man costume." A couple of the other men still on their boats started to laugh.

Steve took a threatening step towards the man. "Leave her alone." He hissed.

The man dropped his grip and puffed out his chest trying to intimidate Steve. Steve grabbed the man by his collar like he was a rag doll and dragged him over to the edge of the dock and threw him in the water.

"Next time you think about hurting a lady, remember me." And with that Steve turned away.

The men on the boats quickly left and the dock was silent.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

Camilla nodded and they continued on their way. Steve draped his arm over her shoulder, thinking she was cold because she started to shake. She wasn't cold, but she wouldn't deny the sign of affection.

They reached the boat, which was driven by another SHIELD agent and they got in, and launched out to sea.

Camilla sat at the edge relishing the spray of the sea. After a few minutes they arrived at the hellicarrier. Steve helped her on deck and they met Director Fury next to a plane.

"You rang?" Steve joked.

"Yes, I wanted Camilla here so we could train her with fighting and her powers. We will not begin tonight as it is too late. We will begin at six a.m sharp." Fury said and turned away.

Steve escorted Camilla to her room and went a couple doors down to his.

She went into her room and with shaking hands unpacked. After she finished she officially broke down into tears. She was eternally grateful that Steve protected her from the drunken fisherman. She changed into her pajamas and went to thank Steve. An agent passing by at the time looked her over and she saw his eyebrows shoot up. She crossed her arms over her chest and ducked her head down letting her hair fall over her face. When she got to his room, she knocked lightly and opened the door. He was lying in his bed reading _Of Mice and Men_.

When he saw her red eyes he quickly bookmarked his page and jumped out of bed and ran to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked frantically.

She shook her head no and her curls swished around her.

"I-I just w-wanted to thank you for saving me from t-that man." She managed to choke out.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and she broke down a second time.

"Hey it's okay, you're safe now." He said rubbing her back.

She looked up at him.

"Thank you, for everything."

He smiled and chuckled lightly. He dipped in slowly and brought their lips just barely connecting.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

Camilla felt chills run down her spine at his warm breath. He felt it and he moved in closing the space and kissing her gently. She didn't pull away this time, but she couldn't if she wanted to with his strong arms around her. He could taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips and he made the kiss a bit deeper. Camilla's knees gave out at the gesture, but Steve caught her and lifted her up giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and helped her lay back. Losing his breath he pulled away. For both of them, every fiber in their body screamed at them to not stop. He laid down next to her and let her intertwine their fingers together.

"Why do you keep doing this?" He whispered.

"I don't know,"

"You say that a lot."

"I know."

"Are you going to stay the whole night this time till I wake up?"

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you don't know."

She let go of his hand and curled up to him. He weaved his arms around her and they fell asleep comfortably like that to each other's breathing.


	9. Let the training begin!

**AN-**

**Hey guys! I have new chapter! I would just like to say thank you to LittleMissZero and Guest for the support for the hate reviews. Honestly I don't really care about them, they make me laugh XD. And because I feel to lazy to review my own thing: to the person who asked- I have never thought about publishing because I have no idea how. Thank you all for reading and I'm so excited that we are ONE chapter away from double digits. I personally am finding this one hard to write though, because Steve has to be Captain America and the perffect person so it's hard to not throw him into something that he wouldn't do. I know a lot of you are going to ask me a million questions on this, but I have not written it yet, but I think after the sequal to 'Head Spinning' I'm going to make an Iron Man fic, because I think I can tear him apart better than Steve. So this is the end of my rant and I applaud all those who read this whole thing. May I present to you: Chapter 9! **

Once again, Camilla awoke to Steve's steady heartbeat. He had flipped onto his back, so it made it easy for her to ease out of the bed without waking him up. She looked at the clock that read four a.m. She crept quietly back to her room and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. She pulled her messed up hair into a high ponytail and made her way to the gym. A few agents were there that were doing daily work outs. Camilla noted the archery range that was probably Clint's, and the multiple punching bags lined up were most likely Steve's. She walked into a private training room and started to try aim and threw balls of energy at the metal mannequin. Eventually leaving scorch marks on it she sat down to regain energy. After a few minutes she was back on her feet. She had attempted before to make a shield around something, so she tried on the mannequin. She was successful of all of three seconds when the energy sputtered and forced her to her knees. She placed her hands on the floor to steady herself. She closed her eyes and seconds later heard the door open.

"I see you've started without me." Steve joked.

"I see you were right about me not staying till you woke up."

"Yeah, here drink some water." He tossed her a bottle and a towel when she looked up.

"I bet this is attractive, all sweaty," she teased.

"Definitely a turn on," he joked back.

"So what's Captain's orders today?"

"First is basic blocking, so you'll be able to block me from kissing you."

Camilla looked at the floor.

"Sorry, too much," he apologized "so, just do what feels right and we'll adjust if need be."

She nodded and got into a basic fighting stance. He brought his arm up swinging at her head she deflected it using Karate Kid's wax on wax off move. Nodding his approval, Steve kicked at her torso and she simply stepped out of the way. Moving to her legs he dropped down and swung his leg to knock her off balance. She jumped behind him and he smiled.

"Not bad for a beginner."

"Not bad for someone who's been frozen for sixty-five years," Camilla countered.

He laughed and lunged at her in hopes to grab her, but she ducked under him.

"Every enemy you encounter is going to hate you so much." He announced.

She smiled and darted forward making Steve think she was going to attack, but instead sidestepped as he jerked forward to meet her, but ended up falling on his face.

"I surrender!" Steve shouted as she lightly placed her foot on his back.

She helped him to his feet and he grabbed her waist pulling her close.

"Next is offense, fight me." He whispered and dove in to kiss her, but was confused as he felt her arch back over his arm and placed her hands firmly on the ground. She ran up his chest and knocked him on his butt.

"It's not fighting if I'm the only one doing anything." She teased.

Steve launched himself up and swung at her head. She brushed his arm down and the fluid movement allowed a swift hit to the gut. Steve doubled over and smiled at her.

"How are you so good at this?"

"You said do whatever feels right. I guess it's just natural."

He took advantage of her wrist being open and he grabbed it, twisting it making her turn. He knew how much it would take to hurt her but he never did.

Camilla decided to play his kindness to her advantage and let out a fake gasp of pain. As she expected he let go and whipped around to face her as he got on one knee. She let out a half evil half playful smile and launched herself at him sending him reeling onto his back. Camilla sat on his hips and seductively made her fingers walk up his chest and she could feel the chills run through his body. She easily punched him again in his stomach, but he had an unfair advantage to being larger than her. He sat up and picked her up the same way he had last night and once again, she had no choice to wrap her lags around his waist. The two were smiling and breathing heavily.

"For god's sakes will you two just get together already?" An agent shouted from the doorway.

Camilla remembered his name was Phil Coulson.

"Sorry, SHIELD asked us to train together." Camilla answered as Steve set her down.

"I know, I heard, but seriously you two would be good together." And with that Agent Coulson left the room.

The second the door closed Steve and Camilla erupted into laughter.

"That was great!" Camilla gasped.

"Agreed!"

When they had calmed down, Steve decided they would do a mix tomorrow and then they packed up and headed to the mess hall for breakfast.

After grabbing their trays of food, they sat at the farthest table in the back corner; better known as the Avengers table. They talked and joked about the other Avengers, telling stories of their lives and for a minute Camilla felt safe. Steve was going to protect her. She smiled at the thought.

When they finished they walked together back to the rooms' hallway to get a shower. When she was done, Camilla walked out with a baby blue tee and a pair of dark jeans. The outfit accented her nicely and whether she noticed or not, all of the male SHIELD agents all but drooled over her. If she did notice she didn't care. She was too distracted by listening to Steve talk while her arms were wrapped around his bicep. They walked out onto the hellicarrier's deck. Fury had decided not to send it into the air if it wasn't needed. Sitting at the edge of the deck with their legs swinging over the side, the two sat very close.

Camilla started to shiver in the wind cursing herself for forgetting her jacket. Steve gave a light laugh and lifted a side on the jacket offering for her to come close. She took it with slight hesitation, but the temperature got the best of her. Scooting in close, she had an arm around his waist keeping her chest warm and he had his arm around her holding the coat down so it wouldn't slide off.

"I can't believe this is happening right now."Steve whispered.

"What?"

"The fact you actually trust me right now."

"More like I'm just really cold and thanks to your super soldier-ness, it is almost physically impossible for you to be cold."

Steve gave out another light laugh and drew his arm in tighter puling her closer.

They were sitting outside until lunch, the wind still whipping around them, they never moved with the exceptions of them readjusting to be comfortable. They talked about life and ideas they had.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Camilla asked.

"Not really, after being frozen it's kind of hard to do so." Steve responded.

"Oh, well are you hungry?"

"A little bit yeah,"


	10. Finally

With that they got up and left to the mess hall. It was later in the day so there weren't many people there. They got their food which consisted of a sandwich and a can of soda. Before the two walked back out on deck Camilla got her jacket, much to Steve's disappointment. They continued out and ate their food. As they sat down after eating they got into a slight shove match. Steve lightly bumped her on accident and Camilla returned it and they continued on until Camilla shoved him to his side and took off running down the long ship.

Steve took off after her and the two couldn't help but laugh at each other. Once again Steve had the advantage with his super soldier powers, and he sped up catching her from behind by wrapping his arms around her waist. She screeched in surprise as he picked her up and spun around. They both laughed uncontrollably until they saw Agent Coulson standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He raised his eyebrows at them as Steve put Camilla down.

"How is it possible you two still aren't together?" He asked.

Camilla looked at Steve and he shrugged. Agent Coulson nodded and turned back inside. Steve still had his arms around her waist and she turned around.

"Do you trust me yet?" Steve asked.

"I just might." She stated.

"Well we'll just have to make it official then." He said and picked her slinging her over his shoulder.

"Steve!" She squealed and started to lightly hit his back.

He laughed at her attempts and walked over to the edge of the ship and only set her down when he got there. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and they watched the sun set over the ocean.

As the last golden rays of the sun kissed the two Avengers, Steve looked longingly at Camilla and the light shining on her. She looked up at him and smiled. He pulled her in closer and slightly ducked his head down, but stopped midway in case she was going to pull away. When she didn't he continued and he brought their lips together. Camilla turned herself slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve broke away to take a breath.

"To the rooms?" Camilla asked.

Steve nodded and then standing up he grabbed her hand helping her up and then leading the way to the rooms.

They quickly wove their way through the hallways back to Steve's room. Steve fumbled with the door and Camilla laughed. The second they got in, Steve whipped around and connected their lips once more. They pressed up against the door, closing it. Steve intertwined their fingers and forced her arms aver her head. Camilla took her arms away and brought them around his neck. Steve took the hint and lifted her up. His muscles tingled with pleasure as for the second time that day her long legs wrapped around his waist. He moaned slightly and instinctively made the kiss deeper. He felt her smile and he carried her over to the bed.

Gently setting her down, she started to tug off his jacket. He willingly obliged and then he helped her take off hers. Their lips never broke for a second.

He eventually pulled off his shirt and Camilla ran her hands over his chest and stomach, which sent shivers down Steve's spine. She giggled lightly and then he pushed her shirt just high enough up and over her stomach and then he ran his hands over her. He smiled when he felt her get chills, and then her hips bucked up. At that he pulled away. Where was this going? He brought his lips to her throat and left a trail of kisses down it till he hit the center of her collar bone.

"Not tonight," he whispered.

She nodded in response.

"I'm going to get my pajamas." She said weakly and then walked to her room.

Steve took advantage of the interval to pick up the clothes they had taken off. He walked into the in-room bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He could swear he heard the water sizzle on his skin. He walked back out and changed into a pair of sweatpants, but not bothering to put on a shirt. When Camilla came back in she found Steve folding up her jacket and his shirt. She leaned against the door and waited for him to notice her.

Steve had heard the shifting weight and looked at the doorway to see Camilla watching him. Her golden hair lightly grazed her shoulders, as she stood leaning in the doorway, her fingers gently brushing her soft pink lips; her blue green eyes glinting with curiosity. She was so innocent, so pure. He couldn't help but feel a strong longing for her.

"Whoa, at ease soldier," She said shaking him from his concentration.

He hadn't noticed his mouth was hanging open. She walked over to him and patted his cheek, and padded over to the bed. He set the clothes and followed her over and crawled in with her. She smiled and pulled the covers over her head. He laughed and followed suit.

"You know I think I'm going to stay till you wake up this time." Camilla whispered.

"Really? Well if that's the case I have a question for you."

She nodded for him to continue.

"Since, I'm hoping you trust me, will you finally be mine?" He asked gently.

She rolled her eyes looking up to the side, like she was thinking just to tease him. She finally looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." She said.

Steve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled. Camilla laughed and uncovered her head. They both lay on the pillows looking at each other, Steve's blue eyes flicking between hers. Eventually Steve rolled onto his back and welcomed Camilla over when she placed her head on his chest and her fingers skated over his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her tight and fell asleep with a smile on his face and the girl of his dreams in his arms.


	11. Training 2 and Never Enough

**AN-**

**Hey guys! Guess what! Guess what! I have started part two of Head Spinning! It will most likely be called 'Insecurities' and I have like 300 words, so I'm going to keep writing till I have at least 1,000 on it, so it should be soon. Anywho here's chapter 11.**

Camilla awoke again the next morning at four. She eased her way out of Steve's grasp and wandered around his small room. She told him she would stay until he woke up, and she would keep her word. She eventually found his shield buried under his star spangled suit. She uncovered it and sat down to admire it. She ran her fingers over the cool metal. It was light weight, but still had enough weight, that if thrown, could do some damage. Camilla didn't hear Steve wake up and make his way over to her. She only noticed when a slight shadow cast over her, and he kissed her head.

"Your shield is very . . . simple." She stated.

"Well, good morning to you too." He teased and yawned.

"Oh sorry, morning," she said not looking from the shield.

"I'm going to take a shower; you should do the same and get ready, I have a few ideas for training." He yawned and walked into the bathroom.

"Lovely," she muttered and put the shield down.

She walked back to her room and got ready. She knew Steve wasn't a morning person, so she wasn't surprised when she got to the training room first. She wanted desperately to get started but decide to wait instead. She had perched herself on the rack above the weights and slightly dozed off.

"So you two finally seal the deal?" A voice called shaking her from her haze and fall to the floor.

She looked up and gave the unlucky visitor a death glare while rubbing her head.

"What the hell Coulson?" She shouted, not bothering to add the word agent.

The agent was unfazed by the outburst.

"Sorry, but did you?"

"Ask Steve, he'll be more willing to talk to you."

"Ask me what?" Steve asked as he came in and threw a towel to Camilla.

"Have you two finally gotten together?" Agent Coulson asked.

Steve looked to Camilla. "Yeah, I guess we have." He smiled.

"Good, Agent Hill and Barton owe me thirty bucks a piece." And with that Agent Coulson left again.

"How does he do that?" Camilla asked.

"How does he do what?"

"How does he know everything?"

"I have no idea, but stand up; we're going to start with your powers."

Camilla agreed and raised herself to her feet.

"Now, I saw how worn out you were last time, I may not know a lot about this, but I think you may be putting more energy than needed into this. I want you to try and put as little force needed into making a form."

She nodded and focused a tiny fraction of energy into her hands to manifest a ball. To her dismay it fizzled out.

"That's okay; just keep adding energy until you get the least amount to get something."

She took a breath and added just a little bit more. When that one fizzled out she added a bit more. She smiled as a ball started to form, she focused just a bit more and the form lit up like Christmas.

"Good now throw it."

She smiled mischievously and launched the ball at the already scorched dummy. She smiled in delight as the contact gave off a loud bang. There may have been less energy, but because she was so focused, it had more power.

"Perfect just practice on that when you can; now is there anything you have been working on?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to make like some kind of force field." She said still grinning wildly.

"Well, go ahead and try it using the same force technique you were using before."

She took another deep breath and focused her energy around the mannequin and she kept adding some force until the shield lit up like the ball. Suddenly Steve threw his water bottle at it, for it to only ricochet off and skid across the floor. She dropped the field and smiled. All she had to do was perfect it.

Steve smiled at her.

"Now you'll have more energy in battle; on to mixing defense and offence."

She stood with her arms behind her back and her head tilted slightly to the side. She quickly skimmed over his body looking for any giveaways to what he'd do. She inwardly smiled when she saw his fingers twitch and seconds later he grabbed for her. Knowing the move she side stepped. Steve chuckled from his knees and Camilla brought her elbow down on his back.

Steve rolled over, exposing his stomach, which was a bad idea, since Camilla had formed a ball of energy, harmless of course, and threw it at the soft spot. Steve let out a playful growl and launched himself at her aiming for her head, only to be struck back by the force field she created.

"That's not fair," he whined slightly.

"Nor is having super soldier skills,"

He laughed and started to figure out a way to get past the shield. Feeling bad for him she dropped the shield and turned to him. She expected the leg sweep to knock her down, but she didn't expect that when she jumped to avoid it he would catch her and sling her over his shoulder. She let out a shocked yelp and then shot a slightly less than harmless energy ball at him. Steve leaped at the slight pain, but still didn't let her go. She placed her hands on his back and sent heat shooting through him. He only walked over and grabbed his water bottle and took a drink.

"Damn it Steve! Alright I surrender!" She shouted.

He set her down in front of him with a cocky smile on his face. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"What?" He asked slightly laughing.

She looked off to the side with no response. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She desperately tried to hold in the smile as her plan fell into place. As Steve made a move for her lips, she brought her knee up to his groin, with just enough force to make him let go of her and double over. She bent over to his eye level.

"Had enough yet Steve Rogers?"

"I can never have enough of you Camilla Blake." He smiled.

He shot up and pounced on her making her fall to the floor covered in mats. He brought his face only a few spaces away from hers and held her arms down next to her head.

"Have you had enough?" He whispered feeling the chills run through her from his breath.

"Never," She smiled and tilted her head up and closed the distance between their mouths.


	12. Reassurance

**AN- So I know you guys are wondering when I'm posting my other story, but I have no idea. Also I'm glad you guys are liking Steve and Camilla together! I haven't written third person P.O.V in forever so I'm super glad you guys like it. One more thing I really do like when you guys review so feel free to blow up my review page! But please no hate reviews unless it's constructive. Last thing, special shoutout to those NOT in the U.S! **

She eventually got him to get off her so they could eat. After that they made their way out to the deck and sat in the cool air until lunch, and then after they ate again they watched the sunset. Then going back to Steve's room, they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms. The week continued on by this schedule until Saturday when they were to return home.

They were to take another motorboat back to the same dock they came through and then drive back. When the small boat pulled to a stop, and Steve helped Camilla out, she felt braver than before, even if it still was dark. Steve took a hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Ready?" He asked watching her take a deep breath and nod.

They started their way down the dock, hand in hand and Camilla's eyes flicked between the men on their boats whispering to each other. Her eyes finally rested on a familiar boat and its drunken captain.

"Come back for more, have you babe?" He slurred.

"Stay back Cam," Steve said protectively fixing a glare on the man.

Camilla ignored him and unlaced her fingers walking seductively over to the man. She walked as close as she possibly could go and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Only you could have brought me here." She whispered silkily rubbing her hand up his thigh.

She could feel the man tremble at her touch, she was truly beyond disgusted, but the pig had to learn his lesson. She smiled slyly and then sent a wave of electricity and heat coursing through his body. She dropped her smile and gave him a look of ice and spat near his temporarily paralyzed body.

"Like my friend warned you and I will repeat. Treat any other lady like that and we will find you." She hissed and walked back to grab her things.

She didn't look at Steve, but she knew he had his look of hurt on his face. Camilla fought back the tears as she made her way alone to the van, with Steve slightly trailing after her. They got in and Camilla couldn't look at Steve the whole way back. She felt bad about it, but after the week of training, she felt that she could finally protect herself for once.

When they got back, Steve decided to resolve the tension.

"Cam," he said.

No response.

"Camilla," he continued.

Still nothing.

"Camilla Blake I know you can hear me."

Nothing.

"Camilla Blake, look at me, NOW." He demanded.

She whipped around. "What?"

He looked into her eyes. Her face portrayed anger, but he could see in her eyes a flicker of sadness.

"It doesn't bother me what you did at the dock. I understand why you did it." He said.

"Oh really why did I do it?"

"I'm not sure why you did it, but I understand whatever reason it was."

She rolled her eyes and continued inside.

Steve watched her walk inside as he tried to figure out why she was being so defensive.

"She's a handful isn't she?" A voice called from the shadows as a figure stepped out.

"Luke," Steve responded.

"The one and the only," Luke smirked.

"What are you doing back here you scumbag?"

"I just merely stopped by to see her again."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Okay, fine I came by to see you."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to teach you a lesson for taking her from me."

"How so?"

"Like this," Luke hissed and swung his fist at Steve's head.

Steve lazily grabbed it to block and pushed it back throwing Luke off balance. Luke made another swing only to be pushed to the ground. At that point Camilla came back down and outside.

"Luke? Steve, what's going on?" She asked worriedly.

With that Luke got up, pulled his hood on, and took off down the street.

"Why was he here? Are you okay?" Camilla asked frantically rushing over to Steve.

"Apparently he's jealous, and I'm fine. Let's just go back inside." He said looking in the direction Luke went and pushed her inside.

They got into the elevator and Camilla sat down in the corner and brought her knees to her chest.

"I did it because I wanted to prove that I could protect myself. I know you won't always be around." Camilla muttered.

Steve looked at her confused for a second before he realized she was talking about the dock. He pressed the button to stop the elevator.

"Hey, I'll always be around, whether you like it or not; and who were you proving it to? I know you can take care of yourself."

She looked up at him. "I don't know who I was proving it to, both of us I guess."

Steve got down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Don't you dare ever doubt yourself. I know that you are capable of anything. You've read my file. Before I worked with SHIELD, I was just some scrawny kid from Brooklyn who couldn't even get into the army, but I never gave up. You need to do the same."

"Become a super soldier?"

Steve laughed. "No, I mean you just can't give up on being you. If you feel you have to prove something to yourself, you don't really need to."

She kept quiet and her eyes drifted downwards, and Steve ducked his head to maintain contact with her.

"You know I'll always be around, so don't ever think I won't be."

She still wouldn't look into his blue eyes.

"Just believe me, and come on, let's go back up to see the rest of the team."

Camilla nodded and tried to keep herself balanced as the elevator started again. She brought herself to her feet just before the doors opened. Steve looked at her with sadness as a fake smile came across her face. She was almost like the Black Widow, with the exception that Camilla actually showed emotion.


	13. Old and New faces

**AN-**

**I'M BA-ACK! Haha, seriously I hope you guys are reading my story! I have a challenge for y'all, I want ALL of you guys to comment on this story so I know you are all reading it!**

They left the elevator with no one even looking at them. All Steve got was a 'Hey Steve,' from Tony who didn't even look away from the TV. The two headed to their rooms and unpacked. After she was done she pulled on a pair of black sleep shorts and a huge SHIELD shirt Steve had given her. He gave it to her the first week after the laundry machine got backed up and she had no clothes to wear. Camilla brought a piece of the soft fabric to her nose and smelled it; enchanted by his smell which still lingered on it. Steve rarely wore the shirt before he only did when he absolutely had to. She shook the thoughts from her head and crawled into her familiar bed.

She sat in the semi-darkness thinking about the past week, and an hour ago. Why was Luke there? Why was Agent Coulson always there? Camilla was jolted from her concentration by knocking at the door. She faked that she was forced awake and groggily opened the door.

"What is so important that you needed to wake me up, Steve?" The small girl asked the super soldier.

"I know you are faking." He said bluntly.

Camilla instantly dropped the façade to a bored and slightly annoyed look. "Still, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're being so damn . . ." He stopped and thought of the right word.

"Bipolar?" She completed.

"Yeah, that,"

"Because, Steve Rogers, Captain America, I don't fit in here. If I need someone to look out for me, then what am I? I joined SHIELD because I wanted to prove I could do something myself. I left my family so I could find my purpose. You said yourself you'll always be there. What if we're in battle and you get killed because you were defending me huh? I could never live with that! Steve I don't want you to be constantly on my lookout. I want you to be my boyfriend not my father."

Steve felt helpless and caught up in the moment; he pulled her close and ducked into kiss her. She pushed him away, and tried to hold in the few tears that hadn't already escaped.

"No Steve, kisses won't heal the wound, not this time. I'm leaving first thing in the morning to go back home, goodbye." She shook her head and slammed the door in his face.

He banged on the door begging her to come out. Tony heard the ruckus and attempted to pull Steve away from the door.

"Come on Cap, she just needs to cool off." Tony said pulling on the man's arm.

"No Tony, not until she comes out."

"Steve, she won't come out if you are standing here. Trust me, go down to the gym and punch some bags or something."

Steve gave one last long look at the girl's door and dropping his head in defeat, trudged down to the gym. A few minutes later, Camilla poked her tear stained face out of the room and walked into the main area. She found Clint, Tony, and Natasha all watching TV together. Bruce was typing on his computer in the kitchen and Thor was passed out on a large arm chair. She quietly padded over to the kitchen, made a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table next to Bruce.

"Tough day huh?" He asked glancing up from the computer screen.

She laid her head on the table and looked at Bruce. "Does this give you an answer?" she whispered.

Bruce chuckled and closed his computer."Alright, then tell Papa Bruce what's up?"

"Well, it's mainly Steve I just wish that he could see I can take care of myself for once. I don't need a protector anymore."

"Do you think it could be because he actually cares for you, and he doesn't want to see you get hurt again? Like Luke hurt you?"

Camilla looked off, that did make sense.

"Aha! Knew it! While you let the thought build in your head, I'm going to go to sleep." With that he saved his work and walked away.

One by one the rest of the Avengers made their way to sleep. Camilla made her way to the couch in the dimmed light after everyone had left and curled up on it. She eventually wore herself out and fell asleep.

She awoke to a hand being placed on her arm. She forced herself to be alert and watched as the tall figure jumped back at the reaction.

"Who are you?" She asked, not able to see the face.

"Have you not read my files?" The voice asked coolly as the figure stepped into brighter light.

"Loki," Camilla hissed reacting to the intruder.

"Ah, yes you have." He continued revealing an evil grin.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing," He said bringing his face inches from hers, "why are you resting on the couch and not in your warm luxurious bed?"

She didn't answer as he discretely took in her scent.

He brought his face closer to hers, just barely allowing their lips to touch.

"Perhaps, a fight with a lover brought you here?" He asked, expecting her to receive chills from his cool breath, but was disappointed when she gave no response.

He pulled away in rage and glared at her, only to receive the same look. He grabbed for her arm, but she evaded. He grabbed again and successfully clamped down on it. He let out a pleasurable smile as she let out a small gasp of pain. Loki didn't expect the heat wave to shoot through his body. He let go of her and grabbed his wrist.

"Avengers!" She called over her shoulder, when moments later the team came out suited up.

They saw Loki and reacted instantly. Clint shot off a few arrows at him while Tony waited to use his hand repulsers.

"Widow, go get Cap!" Camilla shouted as she conjured an energy ball.

"Ah, one with magic I see," Loki hissed but only received multiple glares.

Steve came suited up from the gym and looked from Loki to Camilla. He saw a flicker of fear in both of their eyes, Camilla was for fear of Loki, but Steve didn't know why Loki was scared. All of a sudden, Loki wrapped his arms around Camilla and the two vanished.

"What the hell?" Tony asked.

**AN-**

**Yes yes, Loki has arrived, but why did he grab Cam? Tell me in a review what you guys think will happen!**


	14. Loki

**AN-**

**Sorry guys for the long update, I had writers block on this story andI got caught up trying to get all of the stuff nedded into Insecurities, and then GTLWTA popped into my head! And this is a short chapter, but don't fret! If I get enough, you guys will get double chapters today :) **

Loki braced himself for the landing and tightened his grip around the girl in case she fell. He knew her, but only from what his minions had reported. She was eighteen, is, well was, in a relationship with the man out of his time, her name was Camilla, and she had a particular interest in Norse myth. The two hit the ground with a solid thud. Loki felt the small girl buckle, but she didn't really fall because he was holding her up. Loki felt the girl tugging at his arm; he let her spin around to face him without necessarily letting her go.

"Why do you want me?" She hissed squinting and the tall God.

For the prince of lies, he had no idea why he grabbed her. It was a last minute thought.

"Ah has the silver tongue turned to lead?" she shot smirking at the face he made.

Loki glared at the small girl and grabbed the same wrist he grabbed earlier and he twisted it slightly. He grinned maniacally as she gasped in pain. His smile widened as he noticed the fire burning in her eyes. He tugged on her and dragged her into his makeshift 'lair.' It took a while before he got in. She may have been small, but thanks to training with Steve, she was much stronger than she looked. Finally dragging Camilla into the cave, Loki felt a familiar heat course through his body. He knew it could happen, so much to Camilla's disappointment, he simply chilled himself pushing the heat away and replacing it with cold. They walked, well he walked, and she was dragged into the throne room. The frost giants spat in her direction. Loki hissed at them making them cower away. After giving up dragging her he pushed her to the ground. He smirked when she gave a cry from the hard ground. Loki turned his back to her and started to walk away.

"You are nothing but a coward and a monster." She stated.

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head halfway to listen.

"You may think that everyone will just bend to your will, but you forget, people have a will of their own. No one will listen to someone as selfish and black hearted as you. Trust me it's been done before and it didn't work out so well. One person ended up putting a bullet through his head."

"What was his name?" Loki asked a little curious he still hadn't moved from his position.

"Why should I tell you?" She shot burning an imaginary hole into the back of his head.

"Because I demand it you petty wretch," He shouted and came inches from her face with one fluid movement.

"See that's what I mean. Name calling won't get you anything, maybe a few tears from the person it's directed to, but so what? A few drops of water won't make a difference in an ocean." She said nonchalantly and stood up.

The god looked at her confused. Why was she so unaffected by his attempts to emotionally hurt her? She sauntered over to the throne made of rocks and sat on it. She had her feet propped on one of the arm rests. The frost giants started to hiss, but Loki silenced them.

"So this is what it feels like to be on a throne? I like being in the crowds better, allows me to see how people work better." She said looking at her nails.

Loki stormed over to her, grabbed her arm, and threw her to the ground once more.

"No one sits on my throne but me." He hissed at her.

"Wow, someone didn't learn to share as a kid."

"Don't you dare start; you don't know anything about my childhood."

"Really? I know that Odin only took you as you believe 'a trophy of war.' You were lied to your whole life. You found out you were the monster parents told their children about. You could never be a king, because mommy and daddy couldn't bear to put a frost giant, a monster, on the throne of Asgard."

Loki looked at her dumbfounded; he stormed over to her, grabbed the front of her shirt, pressed her against the wall, and brought the blade of his scepter to her throat.

"Do it go ahead, kill me. It won't make a difference to me." She gasped.

He looked at her with what he tried to play as rage, but she saw that there was sadness in his eyes.

"I could do it you know, and sleep just as well as every other night." He hissed pressing the blade closer.

"You can't sleep at night, so that part is true, but you can't kill me, you would've already done it if you could. Something is stopping you."


	15. Drawings

"How do you know puny mortal? Maybe I just wanted to hear your pleas for mercy." He said bringing the blade to make a small indent in her skin.

"Go ahead, do the dirty deed and stop stalling. I have nothing to live for."

He hissed at her; cursing himself and her, and dropped the blade from her throat and let her go. She slid to the ground rubbing her throat. He simply stood there watching her. He ignored the frost giants who had started murmuring about how their master actually gave mercy.

Back at Stark Towers, Bruce and Tony were trying to track the tesseract energy signals.

"It's my fault I should never have left her alone." Steve said with his head in his hands.

Natasha sat there awkwardly not knowing how to comfort the super soldier.

"No, maybe it happened for a reason, Steve." She said remembering how the people in movies did it.

"No Natasha, I have to get her back."

"You know it's unsafe to go."

"Does it look like I care? Natasha I love her and she slipped from my grasp, I HAVE to get her back!" Steve shouted enraged.

Everyone looked at the super soldier in amazement.

"It looks like we have where she went, but we have no way of getting there." Tony said.

"Then find a way." Steve hissed and stormed off.

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Clint asked.

Camilla stood up from the ground after a bit. Loki was staring at her in slight curiosity.

"Why didn't you do it?" Camilla demanded.

"You may be useful later on," Loki lied simply.

He gestured for the frost giants to lock her up. Two smaller ones came and wrapped their cold fingers around her arms. She simply heated her body and the frost giants let go with near deafening screeches.

"I will not be touched by them." Camilla hissed glaring at Loki.

"Fine, you cowards," he shouted at the frost giants causing them to cower away, "I'll do it myself." With that he walked over to her and grabbed her upper arm.

Camilla only dead-weighted; Loki glared at the young adult and let her go. She sat criss cross on the floor with her arms over her chest pouting. Loki thought for a few seconds and lunged at her, throwing her over his shoulder. She squirmed and fought and did everything physically to try and get away. His grip on her was too tight. He started walking down a back hallway; conveniently there was a rod of rock from the floor to the ceiling. Camilla grabbed it and held a death grip on it.

"Stop being a child!" Loki shouted trying to pry her from the rock.

"I am a child!" She countered.

When he wouldn't give up, Camilla focused a lot of heat to all of the places that her body had contact with Loki's shoulder. Being Loki, he countered it with cold, but the metal on his suit didn't cool. Camilla was squirming so much that a part of her shirt came up. The skin of her stomach met with the hot metal. Camilla released the rock and let out a scream of agony. Loki smirked, until she slid from his arms and to the floor. She grasped the burn and tried desperately not to scream more. Loki knelt down to her and gently pried her hands from the wound. He looked at the scorch mark, and chilled his hands placing them on it. She winced at the cold. He felt her trying to counter the cold with heat, but he kept pressing on till she gave up. When he had numbed the pain away he looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing the red around her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"Would you stop questioning my motives and just accept the help." He hissed.

"I don't need help, especially from you." She glared.

"If you didn't need my help, why didn't you pull away when I started to help?"

She averted her eyes from his and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Fine, thank you." She said.

He was taken aback by the gratitude and offered his hand to help her up. She took his hand, but winced when the pain shot through her side. His eyebrows knitted together with concern. He brought his arms under her legs and behind her back to carry her. She tensed at the action when he picked her up bridal style. She whimpered slightly when he adjusted his arms to hold her. She wouldn't look at him, but Loki could barely take his eyes of her. He intentionally walked by the prison room and brought her to his room. He saw her eyes widen and he noted the flash of fear as he put her down on the bed. The second he let go of her, she crawled as fast as she could away from him.

"It's okay; I'm giving you my room tonight."

"Where will you sleep?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I have somewhere." He stated and looked at her blue green eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean this is your home, besides I thought you were going to lock me up."

"It is fine, and yes I was but I changed my mind. Unless of course you would rather be locked up then in here," he said not expecting her response.

"I would rather be there then take your bed." She said, she couldn't tell if he could tell she was lying.

She just honestly didn't want to be in his room. She flinched as he moved to her and held out his hand. She half glared at it, but took it and slowly stood up. She grabbed her side and Loki lunged for her in case she fell. She pushed him away and let go of his hand. She followed him to the cell and stepped inside. She turned to face him as he locked the door.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked worriedly.

She only stood up straighter despite the pain in her side. He shook his head at her and walked away. The second she figured Loki was out of ear shot Camilla let out a small cry of pain and grabbed her side. She sat on the ground and bent over. After the pain had subsided she looked around the cell. It was actually quite spacious. She couldn't help but wonder who or what had been in here. Camilla saw a piece of chalk in the corner of the room. She leaned over and grabbed it. Camilla looked around her and found some pretty flat ground. She brushed the dirt away and started to draw. She drew a picture of all of the Avengers, and Pepper. The whole time she was singing Secret by The Pierces. When she finished with the familiar faces, she closed her eyes and pictured Loki's face. She ran through all of the images she remembered but there wasn't one of him smiling. She picked an image of him looking concerned. She started to draw he outlines and details of his face.

"_Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_ She sang lightly.

She smiled when she finished drawing Loki. Loki stood at the door to the cell watching her. He came back when he heard her singing.

"That's a dark song for one such as you." He said.

"What would you know about me?" She said.

Her smile dropped, she continued drawing, this time a frost giant. He looked at her in sympathy.

"I know your name is Camilla, you are eighteen years old, you're in love with the man out of his time, and I know you have a particular interest in Norse mythology." He responded.

"It's not a very nice thing to spy."

"I'm not a very nice person."

"I know, I've read."

"Why did you really choose to come in here? No lies this time."

"I didn't want to be in your room." She said simply finishing the details on her last image.

"Why not?"

"What haven't read your own mythology?" She teased locking her blue green eyes with his emerald ones.

"It's been a while enlighten me." He whispered and smirked.

"It's been in lore that you tend to sleep around," she said and sauntered over to the door pressing herself against it, just out of his reach though "and well as you said I'm in love with a man out of his time."

He cursed her for what she was doing. Loki tried to resist the urge to kiss her.

"I do not sleep around." He proclaimed grabbing the bars.

"Not according to Norse myth." She said and bit her lip.

Loki knew she was messing with him, but she was making it so hard to resist her. He leaned in closer to her. Compared to his six foot two height she was short. She smiled slightly and leaned in just a little closer.

"I know what you're doing." He said.

"Really; what am I doing?" She asked.

He smirked and pulled her in close through the bars. All of a sudden he felt something tied around his wrist. He saw her smile drop and a fire burned in her eyes. Loki looked at his wrist and Camilla's belt was wrapped around it. It wasn't a normal belt, but more of a strip of canvas. Camilla unhooked the keys from his belt and unlocked the door.

"Camilla," he warned.

She simply walked out of the cell and to the throne room. As she walked into the throne room, a few giants lunged at her but she simply evaded them. After the majority of the frost giants were out she headed to the door. At the last second a frost giant came up behind her and knocked her unconscious.

A frost giant had untied Loki and led him to Camilla. He rubbed his wrist and smirked at the girl's still body. He bent down next to her and rolled her onto her back. Her face was scrunched up. He jumped back when she grabbed his arm tightly. She was still unconscious, but he could swear she was more in a state of sleep. She started to mumble something so leaned closer to hear.

"Loki . . ." She muttered.

The god looked at her in bewilderment.

"Y-yes?" Loki stuttered.

"Loki. . ." She muttered again.

Her grip tightened on his arm and she winced in slight pain. She let go of him and grabbed her side. He gently pushed her hands away and lifted her shirt where the burn was; it had grown larger since before. He chilled his fingertips and traced the burn. Loki could feel her relax and his lips twitched slightly into a smile. He took a strip of cloth and put ice in it, placed it on the burn, and tied it to her with her belt. He was careful in lifting her up as to not hurt her.

**AN- Well then, Truthfully guys I have no idea where this story is going so I apologize if it's being weird! Anyways I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Thank you all for reviewing and patiently waiting for this chapter!**


	16. Run

Despite what she had said earlier, Loki took Camilla to his room and laid her on his bed. He brought the warm blankets over her and sat down in a chair off to the side. He realized he was acting like the man from ice, but the mortal was too irresistible. Loki didn't know why this mortal girl was so intoxicating to him. He was curious to know why Camilla was calling his name earlier. He watched her laying there. He noticed at one point she woke up, but not fully. She half opened her eyes at him and then closed them again. After a while into the night Loki had started to fall asleep.

At some point in the early morning Camilla woke up and started to rub her head where she was hit.

"Where am I?" She asked the silence and looked around. It was not a familiar room.

Camilla jumped and unknowingly woke Loki. Loki's eyes shot open and he shot to alert. Camilla looked at the bed and squeaked. She saw the icepack on her and she let out a tiny scream. Her eyes started to tear up with fear.

"What happened to me?" She cried.

Loki stood up from the chair and rushed over to her.

"You're okay, nothing happened, I swear!" Loki said furiously trying to calm her down.

She jumped at seeing him and did her best to crawl away from him. Loki sat on the end of the bed and decided it would be better to just let her calm down herself. He watched as she went through various stages. First emotion was fear, then crying fear, then realization, then uncomfortable relaxation. He waited a bit impatiently for her to calm down.

"Why am I in here?" Camilla asked again.

"You were unconscious and the last time you were in the cell didn't work out to well for either of us." He said gesturing to his bruised wrist and her head.

"I'm sorry for that," Camilla said looking at his wrist.

"Its fine I heal fast."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Camilla asked and looked down at her hands.

For Loki the question could've had a million answers, but none of them were true. They didn't have to be, she wouldn't notice he was lying; the only thing stopping him was he truly didn't have an answer. He could've killed her at any point in time but he didn't.

"I don't know." He stated.

Camilla snapped her head up to look at him, had he really just said something honest? She looked at his features and looked for the signs of lying. There weren't any.

"Truthfully?" She asked.

Loki looked up at her and her wondering eyes. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her at this point. He simply nodded his head.

She brought her knees up to her chest and continued to look at him.

"What's the point in lying?" She asked.

"Helpful in certain situations," he said calmly.

"But it hurts people," she responded.

"If I remember correctly I'm not the only one in this room who has been known to lie." Loki pointed out.

Camilla looked off to the side. Loki felt his lips twitch into a tiny smile. He leaned over closer to her. She flicked her eyes to Loki's. She watched as he crawled closer to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked cautiously and dropped her knees.

He smiled slightly and hovered over her. He leaned in and Camilla slightly pulled away. His eyes slid closed as he brought their lips together. She tried to pull away but was stopped by both the wall and Loki wrapping his arms around her. She brought up her arms to push him away, but he was much stronger than her. She thought about heating him, but last time she got hurt. He finally pulled away and looked at her large eyes. He let go of her and she launched away. She started to run down the hall. She heard him calling after her, but she kept running. She ran right through the throne room dodging all of the frost giants. She ran outside into the frigid air. She kept running till she felt a burning in her legs. She stopped and took a breath looking around. It was rocky and icy. She would have to be careful. A cold breeze blew around her and she felt her body go numb. Camilla focused and started to heat herself.

Suddenly Camilla heard an army of footsteps behind her. She took a deep breath and took off again. She thanked the countless track hours with Steve, which allowed her to be able to run; a lot. She started to run out of track that she would remember so Camilla took the opportunity and dove into a large cave. With suddenly throwing herself out of motion, she scraped her arm and knee and cut her hand on the dive in. Camilla bit back the urge to scream and bit her tongue. She heard the thunder of the frost giants pass by. She slowly exhaled and looked at her hand. There was a large gash running diagonally across her palm. She took the piece of cloth away from the burn and wrapped it around her hand and tied it off. She then leaned against the cave wall and thought of a plan.

"Okay, I can't get back unless Loki takes me back, but I am not asking him! I just ran away from him." Camilla said to herself.

"I could wait for the Team to come get me but I doubt they even know where I went. Thor might but what if he can't get here?" She continued.

Loki crept to the side of the mouth of the cave and listened to the girl talking to herself. He noticed there was a place where some pebbles had slid looking as if someone fell into them. He assumed it was Camilla. He spotted a particular large and sharp rock with something red glinting on it. He took a breath and slowly inched the rock over to him. He picked up the rock when it was in his reach; he took notice of the red and knew it was blood. What he didn't notice was that Camilla stopped talking.

Camilla had heard a small scraping sound towards the mouth of the cave; she whirled around to see the source. Her eyes locked on the rock that was mysteriously moving on its own. Someone or something had found her. She took a deep breath and pressed herself to the wall with the darkest shadows.

Loki finally noticed the silence and carefully peered around the mouth of the cave. He didn't notice her in the shadows so he stood fully vulnerable in the entrance. At the last second he saw the flash of light heading towards him. He flew back into some rock from the impact. She conjured up a ball of energy as Loki stood up. She glared at him as he took in her damaged body. He saw the cut on her hand, at least the blood coming from the cloth on her hand. He touched the back off his head and felt a warm stickiness. He looked at his blood coated fingers and smirked.

"You really are one of them; it's rare that a mortal such as yourself can wound me."

She continued glaring at him as he started coming towards her. She cautiously took a few steps back. When she ran out of space, she shot the energy ball sending him flying and she bolted. Loki looked up and cursed. She knew he would keep coming until he caught her or he couldn't continue. He stood up, focused on all of the places that hurt and healed them. He took off in the direction she went and wondered where the frost giants were. Loki stopped when he saw Camilla resting. She was doubled over gasping in pain. He watched her with curiosity. How was she so able to keep going in pain? Most mortals would've given up at this point. He stared at her as she took a breath then started running again as snow started to fall. He quickly turned invisible and followed her. She ran under an overhanging rock. He slowed to a walk and silently crept over to her. Loki only stood a few feet away from her as she sat down. She was winded but he knew she could run longer if she needed to. She untied the cloth from her hand. The bleeding had slowed down, but the gash was still large. Loki watched silently as her face twisted up in pain. She was quiet in hiding the pain. Loki assumed it was because she thought if she made noise he would find her.

"Ow," She said as she rubbed her knee.

His attention was drawn to the scrape that tore open her jeans and left a scratch on her leg. There was another mark on her arm. Camilla looked around and her eyes stopped on where Loki was standing. It looked like she knew something was there, but couldn't quite figure it out. Camilla shook her head and paused. Her head tilted slightly as she listened to her surroundings. Loki hadn't moved a muscle so he wasn't making any noise. It was a few seconds after that he heard the marching footsteps. He watched as the small girl took off again. Loki didn't follow her this time; he was going to send the frost giants off. He reappeared as the frost giants approached. Some flinched back others stood acting calm.

"She is gone you fools! You lost her!" Loki shouted at them.

"Sir, we tried to find her, but she disappeared." The head one tried to explain.

"Folvar, I needed her _alive_. She's mortal, and injured. This environment is not suitable for midgardian life, at least not out here." Loki hissed.

"We have failed you m'lord." Folvar said and knelt on one knee in front of Loki as the other frost giants followed suit.

"Leave now," Loki said dismissing the frost giants.

The giants walked back into Loki's lair and he smirked. Loki closed his eyes and focused on Camilla's face and felt himself being transported to her.

Camilla kept running; she felt her breath becoming ragged and her injuries were burning with pain. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and she stopped dead. Loki had appeared in front of her. She drew in a shallow breath and a wave of blackness appeared in front of her eyes.

Loki watched as the small girl fell to the ground in front of him. She had feinted.

"Well that's a new one." Loki said meaning that was a new reaction to someone seeing him.

He walked over to her and noticed that blood had started coming from her wounds again. He gently rolled her onto her back and looked at each wound. He had never tried to heal anyone before other than himself. He placed a hand on her arm and focused his energy to his fingertips. He felt the girl jerk at the magic flooding into her. He looked at her arm as the scrape started to heal, her hand, and leg followed after. When he was done he gently lifted a section of her shirt where he knew the burn was and it was gone. She was still exhausted, so she wouldn't wake up. He noticed as her lips started to turn blue and color was draining from her. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. Loki had been in Jotunheim for a while and he had no idea where he was. He thought of his lounge room and then the two teleported there. He laid her on the sofa and let her rest. He went and sat outside to wait for her to wake up.


	17. Taken

Camilla opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. She had no idea where she was, but she took a guess and cursed herself for feinting. She took in the aroma of lavender and noted the candles. Camilla looked at her hand that was supposed to be cut. The cut was gone, along with the scrapes and the burn.

"The hell?" Loki heard Camilla say from the room.

He stood up and pressed his ear to the door.

"Loki Laufeyson get your ass in here_ now._" Camilla said icily.

Loki had to admit he was for once in his life afraid of a mortal. He slowly and shakily opened the door. Camilla was standing in the center of the room with her arms across her chest.

"Why won't you let me leave? You have no reason for me here!" She shouted at him.

"Why do you keep trying to leave, I haven't hurt you all those times it was your own doing!" He spat back.

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt if I wasn't dragged here against my will." She exclaimed stepping towards him.

"If I remember correctly you were going to leave the Avengers anyways!"

"To go home! This is not my home! This is a prison! It's amazing how the frost giants put up with you!"

"I am their king; they listen to my words because they must!"

"They only listen because they have such a small mind that they act like sheep! They follow the one who in lead. That doesn't make you king! That makes you a sheep. By blood you are one of them. The only reason you have a larger mind then the rest of them is because Odin took you in as a trophy of war and nothing more. You could never be a king." She hissed.

"I am a king, by blood I may be related, but I am not one of them!"

"True because the frost giants could never think to try to take over a powerful society as many had done before; all of them failing in the process!"

"Like you could do any better,"

"I could, I have researched all of those with similar personalities to you! I won't though, there's no reason!"

"No reason; what about the taste of power? Having billions of people kneel before you, hanging off your every word. You have no desire to pursue that?"

She shook her head in denial.

"Then tell me child why not. Tell me why I am wrong in my actions."

"I wouldn't wish that pain, the loss of will, on anyone." She said looking at the ground.

Loki smirked at her movements.

"Oh with my plan they wouldn't lose their will, only those who don't listen would. Many would continue on with life almost similar as now."

"What would be the difference?"

"A better life; a life with no war and clean air,"

"You propose a life of peace, but you bring it on with war."

"Would you do it any differently?"

"Yeah, I would,"

"Do tell,"

"Never; I refuse to take part in your twisted scheme, even if my life depends on it."

"Oh but your life does depend on it." He said slyly stepping closer to her.

"I've told you before, take my life. It won't make a difference."

"Oh, but I won't kill you yet, first I'll steal what you never wish, then when your dirty work is done I'll let you go so you'll see the damage you have done. I'll let you scream. Then I'll kill you." He said walking to her and conjuring his scepter.

Camilla took in a sharp breath of fear as Loki brought the scepter to the center of her chest. Loki grinned evilly as he watched her eyes glaze over and her irises change into the familiar ice blue. When the transformation was done she got on her knees.

"I'll do what you need me to do sir," She said.

"Sir; is that it?" Loki asked tilting his head slightly.

"My lord?"

"Come on you can do better than that,"

"My king?"

Loki smirked. "Perfect,"

Camilla smiled back at him.

"Stand up," he commanded.

She stood up in front of him slowly. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Camilla was scared that she might do something to upset him so she stayed still. He was slightly disappointed she had no reaction. Loki pulled away and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. The two walked out of the lounge room and into the throne room. He sat on the throne and pulled her into his lap. Camilla giggled slightly and Loki smirked.

"Bring us the finest wine, for celebration of the new queen!" Loki shouted.

Seconds later a frost giant brought out two gold cups of wine. Loki offered Camilla the second and she took it, nodding a thank you to the frost giant. Loki watched as Camilla concentrated on the glass of wine but never took a sip.

"What is wrong darling, is the wine not to your taste?" He asked worriedly.

"No, its fine, but I've never had wine before." She said looking curiously at the red liquid.

"Just try some it is truly divine," Loki said mischievously.

She shrugged, took a deep breath, and brought the cup to her lips. She felt the fiery liquid go down her throat. She smiled and Loki mirrored it. They finished the wine and Loki decided this was the perfect moment to discuss his plan.

"Alright, business time, you mentioned you knew how to get people to listen." He started.

Camilla frowned slightly that they had to work.

"Okay," She said.

"What is your plan?" He asked.

She stood up and started pacing. He watched her with curiosity.

"Well from the looks of it you keep approaching with anger, and not many react well to that. You need to try a kinder approach."

"How might I do that?"

"Honestly I don't know it's all on your decision." She said turning to Loki, her lips twitching slightly into a smile; her glassy blue eyes staring into his green ones.

He raised an eyebrow at her and he noticed a flicker of fear cross her face.

"O-Of course you could always get the world leaders together and convince them that you are a unity for the world." She said nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

He stood up, walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed her to him.

"You are brilliant," he said and kissed her.

This time she responded with as much force to the kiss as he was giving her.

**AN-**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil aren't I? Well I hope you guys are liking this story! I love reading your guys' reviews so keep reviewing! I must also give warning, I might have more scattered updates starting tomorrow because I have school (blech) and I promissed myself I would do better this year, so forwarning!**


	18. Do you remember yet Cam?

**AN-**

**Okay this is the only chapter I'm giving you guys today because I'm overly exhausted. I am probably going to update one of the other stories tomorrow, but no guarantees. I MIGHT update this one, but agin no promises.**

"Thor, one of our spies reported that Loki has taken the girl and they are together." An Asgardian reported to the God of thunder.

"Her eyes; are they normal?" Thor questioned.

"No sir, they are the same blue that his other victims have had."

Thor looked at the ground. How was he going to break the news to Cap? He dismissed the soldier and turned to go back to where the Avengers were staying. Thor managed to convince Odin to bring the team to Asgard till they got Camilla back. Thor lightly rapped on Steve's door.

"Come in," Steve called.

Thor cautiously opened the door to find the Captain holding a small picture of him and Camilla at Stark Towers. Thor smiled at the memory of that day.

"_Come on Cam!" Steve shouted running over to Tony who held a camera in his hands._

"_Steve no, I hate pictures! They steal your soul!" The small blonde called and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Pictures steal ones soul?" Thor questioned._

"_No, Thor I'm just kidding." Camilla said with a slight smile on her lips._

"_Just one picture?" Steve pleaded_.

"_No!" Cam called laughing slightly._

_Steve walked over to her, got on one knee, clasped his hands together, and put on his puppy face which he knew she couldn't resist._

"_I don't have a choice do I?" Camilla sighed._

_She grabbed his hand and he led her over to the grinning Tony. Camilla wrapped her arms around Steve's neck while he wrapped his around her waist. Tony flashed the picture as the two smiled. When Tony put the camera down, Steve kissed Cam spinning around. The couple's laughter rang through the air._

Thor smiled at the memory. He could still see the flicker of excitement in the duo's eyes through the picture.

"Captain, we have found Cam with Loki." Thor stated.

"Is she okay? Is she still sane?" Steve asked worriedly.

"She is safe, but Loki has taken her."

Steve dropped his head and desperately tried not to scream in anger. If he ever got his hands on Loki, he was personally going to kill the god. Thor sat down next to Steve and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We will get her back Captain."

"I hope so," Steve choked.

"Have you been to Germany yet?" Camilla asked while a few frost giants measured her for clothes.

"Yes, I have been to Stuttgart." Loki responded sitting in his chair twirling his scepter in his hands making sure the frost giants didn't try anything.

"I've always wanted to go there," Camilla said wistfully.

"Maybe you and I will go someday." Loki mused.

She turned to look at him her smile glowing along with her eyes.

"Where haven't you been?" Camilla asked.

Loki thought for a moment and then looked at her.

"Where would you like to go?" He countered.

"Everywhere," She smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start with Germany." He shot mischievously.

Camilla literally started to glow and she stood a little straighter.

The frost giants finally finished getting her correct sizes, and colors that went with her. Camilla curled up in the lounge room armchair and desperately tried not to sleep; Loki hadn't given his word for her to do so. She stared at a blank part of the wall. Loki had gone to get food, and told her to wait in the room. She had new clothes on; an emerald green dress which came with shoes, but Loki told her she didn't have to wear them if she didn't want to. Around her neck was a necklace with silver chain and a blood red ruby. She took the gem in her fingers and concentrated on it. An image of a shield flashed before her eyes. At least she thought it was a shield. There was a large white star in the middle of the shield. Camilla closed her eyes tight and tried to keep the image from fading. She grabbed the pack of chalk Loki made for her and rushed to a corner of the room. She sketched a near perfect circle and started to draw the shield she saw. Camilla recognized it from somewhere but she couldn't place where. She concentrated so hard on the image it had started to give her a headache. She hadn't notice Loki come in with a frost giant carrying their food.

Loki commanded the frost giant to set down the food and leave.

"Camilla?" Loki asked.

He watched the tiny girl stand up, whip around to face him, and give him a slightly confused look. He beckoned for the girl to come close and she followed his command. When she stepped close enough, he noticed small flecks of green in her eyes. Those weren't supposed to be there. He wanted to know why they were there.

"What were you doing?" Loki asked her nonchalantly.

"I-I remembered something, but I don't know what. I think it's a-" She said.

Loki cut her off and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled away he looked at her eyes. The green was gone and her eyes were back to the shimmering blue.

"I'm sorry I forgot what I was saying." Camilla said smiling.

"It's alright; you look tired. Do you wish to sleep?" Loki asked.

She nodded her head and he gestured for her to lie down. She did and in seconds she was dead asleep. Loki watched Camilla sleep more than peacefully. He knew she would remember something at some point. She was strong, her magic was like his. He tried desperately to mask the frozen 'captain' from her mind, but her subconscious wouldn't allow it. He walked over to where she was earlier and saw her quick drawing of the man's shield. Loki grimaced and covered the art with ice as he had done with her drawings in the cell. Loki was startled slightly when Camilla let out a weak cry and then returned to her peaceful state. He couldn't help but be curious as to what she was dreaming about. He stood over her and placed a hand gently on her head. He focused and tried to place himself in her dream. He was shook back when there was a sudden feeling that he had run into a wall. He glared at her and then used his magic to change into softer clothing. He laid down next to the sleeping Camilla on the large sofa, wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep.


	19. Lilies

**AN-**

**Shorter chapter, this one is mainly fluff, but it may of may not link with future chapters. I hope you guys like it!**

"_Please no," the first person said._

_The rain was pouring around the two. It was cold out; it was either adrenaline or fear that caused the first person to not feel it._

"_You brought this on yourself." The other hissed and pushed the first person to the ground._

"_Please no, you can fight this! You are stronger than it!" _

"_You lied to me; you promised you'd be there! When I needed you the most you weren't there!" The other person shouted and brought the pointed weapon closer to the first._

"_Cam please you can fight him! I didn't lie I swear! I tried my hardest!" The first person shouted._

_The lightning flashed revealing Camilla's face twisted in rage her soaking hair sticking to her face. She shook her head and brought down the blade with force._

Steve woke up screaming. He was drenched in sweat. He looked around the dark room and he could swear there was a fast flash of green. He shook his head thinking it was just his imagination. Steve cursed Thor for not having anywhere he could work out. He dragged himself out of the bed and pulled on real clothes. When he finally pulled on his jacket he walked out into the halls of the Asgard palace. He passed a few guards on his way to the garden.

Steve stepped out into the slightly chilly air and walked over to the garden of flowers. He laid down when he got to the middle. It was a patch of Camilla's favorite flowers: lilies. He smiled when the sweet smell drifted around him. He remembered when Camilla told him they were her favorites.

"_What on Earth do you have in your hands?" An annoyed Tony asked._

_Steve looked up from his sketch pad to see Camilla in her lacy white dress holding a lily._

"_It's a lily; someone gave it to me when I went to the coffee shop. They knew it was my favorite." She said looking at Steve instead of Tony while twirling it between her fingers._

"_The coffee shop; why pay for a lukewarm cup of coffee that tastes like they made it in a sewer?" Tony scoffed._

"_Because Tony," Camilla started snapping her attention to the billionaire "I actually enjoy meeting people, besides, my friend works there." She said and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

_Tony snorted while Steve continued drawing Camilla._

"_What are you doing Stark?" Camilla asked padding over in her bare feet to wear Tony was typing on his computer._

"_Pacman? Really?" She asked._

"_Hey you were the one who dragged me out here!" _

"_So you could get some sunlight! You could've read a book or created something!"_

"_Read a book? Like the teenage middling heart-throb bundle of pages slapped together that can't even imagine to call itself a book named __Twilight__?"_

_Steve gave the man a strange look._

"_The hell did you just say?" Steve asked him._

"_He said a teenage craze that's a book called Twilight." Camilla explained and turned her attention back to Tony._

"_I didn't say you had to read that! You could read something good!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know you could read psychology, or a tech book!"_

"_I read all of those types of books I could get my hands on in second grade."_

"_Fine, whatever; there is no point in arguing with you." Camilla said throwing her arms up into the air with the lily still in hand._

"_Done," Steve interrupted to stop any further fight._

"_Ooh, I want to see!" Camilla squealed and bounced over to him._

_She looked over his shoulder at the image. It was of her looking down at the lily and smiling slightly. Camilla smiled widely at the image and kissed Steve on the cheek._

"_It's beautiful." She whispered and walked away._

At that point in time Camilla was still with Luke.

Steve closed his eyes and remembered the way she looked; her perfect curly hair tumbling over her shoulders, the white dress flowing perfectly, her skin glowing.

"Captain, why are you lying in my mother's garden?" Thor's voice boomed interrupting Steve's thoughts.

"I was just thinking Thor," Steve said and picked himself up.

"You were thinking of her," Thor started.

"I can't stop thinking of her."

"We have more information on her," Thor started.

"Tell me,"

"It seems that she and Loki are planning to see the leaders of your world."

"Anything else?"

"Ah yes, Loki has sent you a bundle of flowers they are-"

"Lilies," Steve finished.

"Yes how did you know?"

"They're Camilla's favorite," Steve said and booked inside.

Thor was not far behind him when Steve rushed into the entry room. A guard handed Steve a bouquet of red tiger lilies with a card in it. Steve opened the card and read the note.

Steve,

She told me everything, but it seems nothing about you. She has forgotten you Captain. How much of an impact did you truly make on her? She really is quite a treat no? I admit I'm surprised you didn't bed her.

Steve cursed at the letter and curled his fist around it crushing it.

"Thor I don't care if he's your brother, I am going to kill him." Steve hissed.


	20. Running out of time

**AN-**

**Yay I finally updated! I'm so glad you guys waited patiently until I could actually continue writing! Well here it is: Chapter 20.**

Camilla woke up lazily, half expecting a glare of light. When there wasn't one she forced her eyes open. The room was dimly lit, not enough to see detail, but light enough for shapes. She felt like she should go to training with someone, but she couldn't remember who. Camilla shook her head and crawled out of bed. She quickly realized that Loki was gone and she snapped to alert. She was afraid he might be mad at her. Camilla hurriedly pulled on a lacy black dress and rushed into the throne room. The second she stepped into the large room she dropped into a low curtsy and listened carefully as she heard Loki's not so heavy footsteps head towards her. She saw his black boots step close to her.

"Stand up," Loki said.

She obliged but she couldn't look at him.

"I-I'm sorry my king, I should've been up earlier. My deepest apologies," she stammered and bit her lip.

He grabbed her chin and tilted it up. He smirked at her actions and kissed her.

"You are fine my love, I let you sleep." He said and hugged her.

She rigidly returned the hug. Loki pushed her back and thought for a second.

"What were you dreaming of last night?" He asked and tilted his head.

"I-I'm not sure. I don't remember." She said and looked away from him again.

Loki reached behind his back and conjured a white lily. He handed it to her and gave a small proud smile when she smiled. She thanked him, but never took her eyes off the flower. Suddenly here expression twisted into one of confusion.

"Someone once drew a picture of me with a lily, but I don't remember who." She started and looked at him in confusion.

He saw the flecks of green returning to her eyes.

"Do you know who?" She asked.

"No I do not," he said and kissed her.

Looking back at her eyes the flecks were still there. He saw her smile was fake He dropped his smile and walked away from her. He walked up to a frost giant and demanded that he go and get food. When Loki turned around, Camilla was gone. The second Loki turned away from her she quietly ran outside. She stepped onto the frigid rock, and she was overwhelmed with numbness. She quickly focused and countered it with her heat. The lily was still in her hand, but with the sudden fluctuation in temperature, it quickly withered and lost its beauty. She frowned at the depressing form and let it slip through her fingers. The snow was lightly dusting the frozen world and catching on Camilla's hair and eyelashes. She closed her eyes and spread out her arms. She dropped her temperature just low enough that she wasn't melting the snow, but she wasn't freezing to death either. She stood as still as a statue, her head tilted, and her mouth twitching into a small half smile.

Loki stepped out of his warm lair to see Camilla standing barefoot in the frozen landscape. Without warning her serene expression turned into one of hate and anger. The tiny girl let out a terrifying blood-curdling scream. Almost instantly her rage turned to confusion. Loki knew she wasn't sure why she screamed, but he did. He knew she was slowly becoming aware and remembering. She was subconsciously fighting him. Loki had sent the flowers to Steve, torturing him. Loki now had a limited time slot to taint the innocent girl. The last thing he would do to slowly kill both the girl and the super soldier, will be something the soldier should have done when she 'trusted' him.

Loki was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see Camilla see him and make her way over to him. His attention snapped to her when she gave him a small curtsy in front of him.

"My king," she started.

He looked into her eyes and more flecks of green had appeared. Loki was defiantly running out of time. He grabbed her, pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Making the kiss deeper, he wrapped his arms around her securely and dipped her. Camilla let out a moan of delight. Steve had never done anything like that. Loki pulled away from her and smiled mischievously. He took her hand and the two nonchalantly walked past the frost giants and to his room. When the door to his room closed, Camilla burst into a fit of giggles. Loki smirked and pinned her to the wall only making her laugh more. She playfully fought back, but eventually stopped and grabbed his chest plate pulling him closer. She smiled wildly as he started pulling her to the bed. Loki pushed her onto it and startled her. He willed all of his heavy garments off. He grabbed her waist and pinned her down when she bucked her hips.

"You'll have to wait." He said pulling away from her.

Camilla pouted and her gaze flicked between his emerald eyes. He was about to kiss her lips again, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead. He smirked and left a trail of kisses until he hit her throat. Loki viciously bit the bare skin. He grinned madly at her gasp of pain. Camilla gripped the bed sheets and let the pain ebb away. Loki gracefully slid off of her and willed his armor back on. Camilla rolled onto her side. She gave a flirty put and batted her eyelashes. Loki walked back over to her.

"What?" He asked pushing a stray hair from her face.

"We should just stay in here all day." She said sweetly and drifted her finger around a small piece of the sheets.

Loki smirked at her actions. He thought for a second. There was no business to be done and time _was_ limited. He smirked again and waved his hand at the door locking it.

Camilla smiled and made room for him on the bed. He took off his armor and his shirt. He laid down next to her. She slid over to him laying her head on his chest. Loki brought his arms around her and held her tight to him.

"I don't know why I was fighting you before; this is the best I've felt since, well, ever." Camilla sighed.

"I'm glad besides you are my perfect queen." Loki responded and kissed the top of her head.

"Really?" She asked and tilted her head up to look at him.

He smiled at her and kissed her. Loki stopped and smiled darkly. Camilla raised an eyebrow at him and returned the smile. She continued kissing him, and brought herself over him. Her hair made a curly blonde cage around Loki's face. He responded by pulling on the cloth of her dress. She felt him grabbing her and she put more force into the kiss. Loki smiled sadistically when he dug his nails into her skin and she released a sharp moan of pain. Camilla pulled away and pouted at Loki. He only blinked at her. She rolled off of him and laid her head on his chest. He twisted her hair between his fingers while she skated her index finger over his torso, consistently tracing the scars from his past battles. They sat in silence as the two drifted into sleep.


	21. Reunion

Steve stared gloomily at the plate of food in front of him.

"Come on Capsicle, you have got to eat." Tony said nudging his comrade in the ribs.

"I can't; not hungry," Steve blankly responded.

"Come on Cap, you haven't eaten in days. If you don't get any nutrients you won't be able to fight Loki and get her back." Bruce said.

Steve sighed knowing they were right. He picked up his fork and dangerously stabbed the mixed vegetables. The super geniuses nodded their approval when Steve got a few bites in. Steve ate but he didn't feel any different. He still felt empty; Camilla was his other half. For the past week while the team was in Asgard, he felt like he wasn't real, like he was missing part of him. Steve Rogers was a ghost without Camilla Blake. He was so out of it that it seemed the whole universe was out of whack. The guys of the team desperately tried to cheer him up and keep the super soldier positive, but to no avail. The team needed to get her back; fast.

Steve was half reading when he got the news.

"Captain, we have found that Loki and Camilla are traveling to Stuttgart, Germany." The guard reported.

Steve jumped and grabbed the terrified Asgardian.

"Thank you so much," Steve near shouted and ran out of the room.

The team was already suited up when Steve got there. He pulled his mask over his head.

"Ready Cap?" Tony asked watching his star spangled friend.

"I was born ready, Tony." Steve said sliding his shield onto his arm.

Loki lightly woke up Camilla.

"Hm?" She mumbled and opened her eyes slightly.

"We're going to Germany." He said and gave a half smile.

She smiled back and then frowned at her ruffled dress.

"Don't worry; I have a new dress for you." He smiled and gestured to a chair.

A dark green dress was lying over the back of it. She tilted her head in curiosity and walked over to it. She picked it up and held it to her. It was a strapless medium length dress. Loki politely excused himself while she changed.

When she stepped out, the necklace Loki gave her accented her collar bones, and there was a slight redness where he bit her. She wore a pair of black flats and her hair was just around her shoulders. Loki had to keep himself from letting his jaw drop from her beauty. He held out a crooked arm and the second she took it they transported to Stuttgart, Germany in front of a museum.

Camilla looked around at the city at night. She pulled away from Loki and looked around in wonder. He watched as she smiled at the warmth of the air. She spun around taking in the city. The two stood there while normal citizens walked around completely unaware of the god and the girl with super powers.

The team appeared a couple blocks away as planned. Natasha and Clint made their way to nearby rooftops for observation; Tony flew up to check out where they were; Thor and Bruce held back until they were needed; meanwhile Steve was to discreetly watch Loki and Camilla in case they did anything.

"Wow, this is so amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me here. You truly are a king," She said and curtsied.

"You're welcome, besides I did promise you we would come." He said and strode over to her and kissed her.

Camilla's laughter rang out through the night. Steve closed his eyes and listened to the familiar sound. Camilla stopped and looked in Steve's direction. He could see her electric blue eyes from the distance he was at.

"What are we going to go see? Where do we even start?" Camilla asked.

Loki and Steve both watched her slightly smiling at her childishness. Loki grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Calm down, why not grab something to eat?" He asked and looked to an ice cream man.

Camilla smiled and bounced over to the man with Loki following close.

"Cap, you got a visual?" Tony asked Steve over the earpiece.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Look up,"

He did and Tony was standing on the roof of the museum watching him. He later saw Clint and Natasha on another building aiming at Loki. Camilla and Loki walked away from the vendor each having chocolate ice cream. They started to walk to the street holding hands. The direction they were going was leaving Steve wide open. He quickly looked around, but he wasn't fast enough when Camilla spotted him.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him in confusion. Loki asked her something then looked at Steve.

"You," Loki hissed and walked away from Camilla towards him.

Steve couldn't help it, but the second the god came close, the Captain swung as hard as he could and punched Loki sending him flying.

"No!" Camilla shouted and rushed over to the god on the ground.

"Why did you do that? He never did anything to you!" She shouted desperately.

"I-I-I-" Steve stammered.

Loki pushed himself up from the ground and wiped some blood from his lip.

"Stay away from her, she's mine now." He hissed and flung a ball of energy at Steve.

Steve blocked it with his shield. Clint picked up on the attack and shot off an arrow. Loki easily dodged the arrow, but it was heading straight for Camilla. At the last second she pulled up a force field and the arrow stopped and clattered to the ground. Tony's voice came over Steve's earpiece to the team.

"Don't shoot damn it! You might hit Cam!" Tony shouted.

Camilla stopped and looked around with the golden shield of magic still formed around her. She spotted Tony, Clint, and Natasha. She turned and looked at Steve like she was trying to connect the pieces. Her eyes went wide when it all fit together.

"Steve?" She asked letting the force field disappear as she walked toward him.

Loki grabbed Camilla roughly and held her back. The second he touched her, her memories flooded back and her eyes changed to normal.

"Steve, help me!" She screamed as Loki made duplicates of himself and dragged her away.

She fought against the two duplicates while Steve fought Loki. More duplicates appeared over whelming Steve. Suddenly a deafening roar could be heard and the ground shook. The giant green rage monster made his first appearance around Camilla. She stopped fighting and looked at the hulk. She had seen his files, but never in real life. The giant creature attacked the multi-Lokis and soon the rest of the Avengers joined in. For Camilla, the battle around her went in slow motion. She saw that Steve made a hard strike to Loki and the copies disappeared. The team stopped fighting as Loki struggled to get up.

"You fight desperately for her, but if you truly loved her you wouldn't have hurt her." Loki gasped clutching his rib cage.

"Steve no, don't listen to him!" Camilla called and tried to run to him, but Loki put a force field around her.

The team stood watching unsure what to do. The hulk looked at the force field; he could try and destroy it, but he couldn't hurt the girl.

"Why do you even need her? What value is she to you?" Steve asked.

"What I can't have a queen?"

"Don't I have an opinion?" Camilla called.

"What?" Loki asked turning to her.

"I said don't I have an opinion. I mean it might change if all of you are fighting." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Loki stood up and walked over to her.

"Who exactly would you choose?" He said and gave her a smirk undoing the shield around her.

"Well depends," she said smiling back.

She walked around Loki then walked over to Steve making him turn around. The Avengers started thinking that she had finally lost it until Tony noticed something. Camilla walked back over to Loki and hugged him.

"You, defiantly," She whispered into his ear and placed a small device onto his back.

Tony smiled from behind his mask. No one else on the team had noticed.

Steve fell to the ground in defeat and Loki smirked.

"As I said, there is no use in fighting for her, she is mine." Loki hissed and grabbed Camilla's hand.

Camilla winked at Steve who gave her a confused look. Loki walked over to Steve about to taunt him when Camilla pressed a small device in her hand and a loud beeping started. Loki's eyes went wide.

"Damn," he said right before there was a bang and he disappeared.

Tony flipped his mask up and grinned at Camilla.

"I knew you'd have a plan." He grinned.

"Wait what?" Steve asked looking hopelessly confused.

"When Loki showed up at the mansion I picked up a transporter when he took me. I would've used it to get back, but he blocked it from my memory. I needed him to trust me so I could send him back to Jotunheim."

"Like the dock," Steve realized.

"Exactly," she smiled and walked over to Steve and hugged him.

"I missed you so much," He said and hugged her back.

"I missed you too."

Suddenly there was a sarcastic clapping from behind her.

"Loki," Steve hissed.

"Ah yes, did you really think I didn't see her take the device?" He asked.

"Leave her alone," Steve said and pushed Camilla behind him.

"Oh why should I? I have treated her much better than you ever have."

"Yeah like kidnapping is better."

"Do you truly think she really likes you? You were a pathetic mite whereas I am a god-"

At that second Hulk launched out a fist and punched Loki.

"Puny god," he snorted.

Camilla started laughing hysterically. Thor walked over to his adoptive brother and hoisted him up by his scrawny arm.

"Thank you all, I will take my brother back to Asgard so he will be properly contained and punished." Thor said and smiled.

"I'm not your brother," Loki gasped weakly.

With that the two gods flashed away.

"We sure we got him this time?" Tony asked looking around.

Everything was settled and the Avengers headed back to Stark Towers. Fury was of course going to ask them all for a debriefing, but he agreed to wait until Camilla was feeling up to it. The team had a difficult time separating Steve and Camilla. The only time they weren't in the same room was only if one of them needed to use the bathroom, but even then the other waited right outside. The team relaxed and watched TV. At a point in the commercial break Camilla abruptly stood up and walked to her room with Steve not far behind.

"What's wrong Cam?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't want to be in this anymore," she responded and gestured to the dress.

She walked into her room and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and Steve's old SHIELD shirt. She quickly pulled them on and crumpled the dress up into a ball. She walked out into the main area over to the fire place and the team watched as she threw the dress into the flames. She willed them to get bigger and hotter so the dress would burn faster. When the cloth was in ashes, she turned back to Steve and smiled.

"Better?" Steve asked.

"Much," she responded wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Get a room you two!" Tony called from the couch.

Camilla stuck her tongue out at the super genius and curled up next to Steve on the couch. As it got later in the night, the members of the team drifted to their rooms for some much needed sleep. The final two to go to sleep were Steve and Camilla. Camilla had her head on Steve's shoulder and she was half awake.

"Cam," he whispered slightly shaking her shoulder.

"Hm?" She mumbled not moving other than to shrug Steve's hand away.

"You really need to get to bed."

"What and you don't?"

"I'll go if you will,"

"Mm," she said and curled up back into Steve.

"Alright fine," he smiled and picked her up bridal style.

He carefully stood up and walked to his room. He laid her on the bed and got changed himself. He got into the large bed and felt Camilla curl up to him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Steve?" He heard her mumble through the darkness.

"Yes?" He asked gently.

"I know how much you love me now," she said.

Steve's eyes widened and he blushed remembering the first night they had slept in the same bed. He knew she was smirking at him.

"It's good to be back," She said and yawned and officially fell asleep.

Steve smiled and followed suit.

In the middle of the night Steve jolted from sleep to hearing Camilla scream and start crying.

"Cam, CAM? Are you okay?" He called and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Please don't ever leave, please don't, please don't leave." She choked.

"I promise, Camilla, I promise." He said and lightly rocked her until she stopped crying.

She took a shaky breath and hugged Steve tightly. She not so easily fell asleep in Steve's arms. He fell back into the pillows with her still in his arms and lightly fell asleep ready in case she woke up again.

**AN-**

**YAY! Yes I had a longer chapter because I don't think that could've waited. Anyways this MIGHT be the second to last chapter. I don't think I'll write a sequal on this one unless I get more insperation. There might be a chapter after this or I'll just go straight to epilouge. Thank you all for bearing with my evilness and procrastination on this story! Loves to all! :)**


	22. Don't get your hopes up AN

**AN-**

**Okay only two of you guys said I should make a sequel, but I know there are more of you out there. Seriously; am I THAT good of a writer? Wow, well I MIGHT. I have one comment saying it should be about Steve and Cam's kid. What do you guys think? Depending on the ideas, I might write another multi-chapter or a series of one shots. Again that's one big MIGHT. So post what you think!**


	23. Happy

Without another interruption in the night, the two woke up later at night. Camilla opened her eyes lazily and smiled when she saw that she was with Steve. Steve noticed she was awake and smiled at her. The light was streaming in through the window shining light on the two. Steve leaned over and kissed her.

"It feels great to wake up next to you again." She smiled.

"Same," Steve commented and kissed her again.

She was about to crawl out of bed when Steve pulled her back.

"Steve let me go; I have to take a shower!" She giggled.

"No, I don't want this moment to end yet!"

"Well too bad," she laughed and gently pulled her arm free from his grasp.

She walked out of the room and as she was about to close the door she stuck her tongue out at Steve. The second the door closed Steve flung of the covers and opened his desk drawer. He smiled that the object he was looking for was still there. He quickly got dressed and slipped the object in his pocket. Right as the object was out of sight Camilla bounded into the room. Her hair was still slightly wet.

"That was fast," Steve commented.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like leaving you for too long."

Steve smiled and walked over to her.

"You do know we're going to the hellicarrier today right?"

"Don't remind me, Tony's making us go in the Quinjet." She said rolling her eyes.

"Would you rather go on the dock?"

She laid her head on his chest. "No,"

"Come on let's go anyways," he said turning he around and wrapping an arm around her waist.

The two walked out together the team was already in the private jet, except for Tony who was waiting with his sunglasses on. He pushed himself off and gestured for them to hurry up. They ran and quickly climbed into the jet.

"I hate you Stark!" Camilla said as she sat down and pulled the seat belt over her.

"Really I thought I was your secret love!" Tony called and winked at her.

"Don't push it Stark." Steve warned as the jet took off.

Camilla kept her eyes shut the whole flight. Steve held her hand as she tried not to get sick. The jet finally landed and Camilla was the first off. Steve had barely blinked and she was gone. He quickly pulled the restraints off of him and followed her outside. She was lying on the ground with her eyes squeezed shut. He knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head yes with her eyes still closed.

"You don't look like it." He said and attempted to pick her up.

"I'm fine." She said waving him away.

She stood up and took Steve's hand. He watched her with curiosity. Steve knew she was just still in shock from Loki, but it was amazing how close she was being with him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it comfortingly. She watched and then smiled. Camilla leaned into him and they walked into the hellicarrier. A few SHIELD agents waved to the couple some of the girls glared at Camilla and all of the guys instantly hated Steve. Steve held his chin higher; he had the most perfect girl back in his arms. They walked into the briefing room where Fury stood waiting for the team.

As soon as the whole team arrived, with Tony being not so fashionably late, Fury started.

"Would someone please fill me in on what the hell happened in Germany?" He started. He looked directly at Camilla.

The color flooded up her neck and spread into her cheeks. She looked away and slipped her hand from Steve's.

"Director with all due respect, having her explain isn't fair." Steve said.

"With all due respect Captain, I want her to explain what exactly happened in Germany _and _Jotunheim."

"It's okay Steve; truthfully sir, I don't remember all that happened while I was under Loki's spell and from where I was in Stuttgart it was hard to see anything till I was officially free to, roam, I guess is the word." She said trying to keep her cool.

"What do you mean 'roam' exactly?"

"Well first his copies held me back, and then Loki put a force field around me. I wasn't able to see clearly until Loki let me."

"And what do you remember from Jotunheim."

"Well, I don't think that's necessarily appropriate with an audience Sir,"

"I do, now tell me."

"Loki, uhm, well he kissed me; a lot. And he left a few marks." She said not daring to make eye contact with anyone on the team.

"Explain,"

She took a deep breath closing her eyes. She pulled at the collar of her shirt revealing the bite marks on her throat.

"Anything else?" Fury asked slowly hating Loki more.

She nodded and stood up. She rolled up her shirt and the nail marks of him digging into her skin showed. Steve looked at the marks. Camilla was ashamed, but it wasn't her fault. She sat back down with her eyes still shut. She slipped her hand back into Steve's as a small tear escaped from her.

"Right, does anyone else have an input?" Fury asked looking around the table.

The team shook their heads no.

"Then I think we're done here." He walked out of the room.

Steve looked at each of his team members and they picked up the message. They all stood up and left.

"Cam?" Steve asked gently.

She tilted her head for him to continue.

"It's not your fault; you couldn't have fought his power."

"But, I should've been able to say no."

"It doesn't matter now, you're safe I promise."

"Steve, it matters to me! It happened and I have the scars to prove it! Even if I didn't realize it, I betrayed you! I'm sorry."

Steve looked at her with tears streaming down her face. He was going to do this on the landing deck, but now seemed like the perfect time. He was about to pull the object out of his pocket when Camilla abruptly stood up.

"I need some air." She said looking at him, her eyes still red but all traces of tears were gone.

Steve smiled at the irony and followed her out onto the flight deck. She easily and quickly weaved her way through the SHIELD agents. It was lunch break. Steve dove in and grabbed Camilla's wrist stopping her.

"What?" She asked slightly agitated.

"Are you hungry?"

She gave him a look of confusion.

"Are you hungry? You know for food?" Steve laughed.

Camilla nodded and followed Steve back through the agents towards the lunch room. When they got there one of the agents working the food stations tossed Steve two waters and sandwiches. Steve turned making sure he still knew where Cam was and took her out the back way. They finally reached the outer deck with the two eating on the way there.

They sat down on the edge of the ship. Steve was happy Camilla didn't bring her jacket when she shivered. He offered up a side of the jacket and she scooted under it. After the two sat quietly for a while, Steve lightly bumped into Camilla. She smiled dangerously and bumped him back. Once again they got into a bump war. Camilla gave Steve a hard shove knocking him over and she took off down the ship. Steve ran after her. She was faster than before, but her constant laughter and turning around to watch him slowed her down. He finally caught up to her and swung her around. Camilla laughed begging him to let go of her. He finally stopped and she turned around to face the super soldier. He smiled and brought his lips to hers. When he pulled away the sun was just beginning to set. Steve looked at her; the sun was hitting her perfectly. She looked so much older than when they first met, and she was. Her past experiences had made her grow up.

This was the moment Steve was waiting for. He let go of her and got down in one knee. He pulled out the object he had in his pocket: a ring. Camilla's eyes went wide as she saw the sparkling diamond.

"Camilla Blake, from the moment I have laid my eyes on you I was in love. Every second I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I finally got you, I was elated. But then you were taken from me. I tried everything in my power to get you back and it worked. I remember I promised you that I wouldn't ever hurt you, and I would never leave you. Now I have another promise, I promise that I will love you till the end of time and then some. So Cam, will you marry me?" Steve proposed and smiled sheepishly.

Camilla tried to hold back her tears of joy as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She nodded her head yes.

"Yes, I will marry you." She smiled.

Steve took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately as the rays of the sun danced gracefully over the two newly engaged Avengers.

**AN-**

**-Proceeds to sing the wedding song- YAY! Sorry if Steve's proposal speech sucked, but I will be writing an epilouge to this I won't say about what though. ;) And because you guys are such awesome fans . . . -drumroll please- I'm writing a sequal! But It won't be for a while, because I want to at least get somewhere with my other stories. It will most likely be STARTED either when I post a new story or finish 'Insecurities.'**


	24. Epilougue

**AN-**

**-Throws chapter- THERE! DONE! FINALLY FINISHED! So yeah . . . this is the epilougue guys :3**

Camilla took a deep breath as Pepper zipped up the white dress she was wearing.

"Steve will faint when he sees you," Pepper whispered to the blonde.

Camilla smiled at the mirror. Her hair wasn't styled, but could pass as professionally done because of her perfect curls. The white dress she was wearing had a simple white bodice with the skirt fanning out slightly reaching just above her knees. Her heels were basic silver, similar to those the first time Steve kissed her. There was a sharp knock at the door and Pepper hurried to open it, careful not to let Camilla be seen in case it was Steve.

"Is she ready yet?" An impatient voice asked from the door.

"Cam, it's Tony, you ready yet?" Pepper turned and asked.

Camilla nodded too nervous to speak. Tony walked in and offered his arm to her. She took it and smiled at the billionaire. Tony had agreed to walk Camilla down the aisle because Fury wouldn't contact Camilla's parents.

"You know If Steve hadn't called dibs, I would be the one marrying you." Tony said charmingly.

Camilla couldn't help but turn a dark shade of red.

"Oh, a blushing bride, a rare site indeed." Tony teased.

"Oh for the love of- Tony just take her to the altar." Pepper said hotly.

Tony allowed Pepper to walk out first so she could meet up with the other bridesmaids; aka: Natasha, Maria Hill, and Jane. Steve had picked Clint, Agent Coulson, Thor and Bruce. Camilla took a breath. She wasn't afraid of getting married, quite the opposite actually, she was afraid to not get married. Through all of the complications in their relationship, this was still a big, but crucial step. Suddenly the muffled sound of the music drifted into the hallway. Camilla smiled brightly as Tony opened the doors. The two walked in and everyone stood. Camilla focused on the tall blonde man standing and gaping at her. She smiled brightly and Steve returned it. The team had separated them two days ago and the duo wasn't allowed to even text. For Cam, each step couldn't be any longer. The second she got up there Steve took her hands in his.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always," Cam smiled.

The priest smiled at them and began.

"Friends, Steve and Camilla have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their marriage. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite."

After the intro, Steve had tuned the priest out. He couldn't help but smile greatly at how beautiful Camilla was. He both hated and loved Tony for keeping the two apart for two days. He held tightly onto Camilla's hand. He had wanted her ever since he saw her. The first time he kissed her was like the world stopped. When he had seen her crying in her sleep, his heart broke for her, and he loved having her in his arms. When Loki had taken her, Steve swore he wouldn't give up until he got her back. Now they were going to be married and life couldn't be any better.

"Steve, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked snapping Steve back to reality.

"I do," Steve responded and smiled.

"And Camilla, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Camilla said and smiled at Steve.

"Take hands and repeat after me: I, Steve, take you, Camilla, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Steve said following the Priest

"I, Camilla, take you, Steve, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Camilla also said.

"Do you have a ring for the bride? Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Steve placed the Tony picked ring onto Camilla's finger. The only part that Steve had in the ring choosing was on the inside of the ring there was a heart that would make an imprint on Camilla's finger after a while.

"Is there a ring for the groom? Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed."

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another."

"In as much as Camilla and Steve have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Steve brought Camilla close to him and kissed her passionately making up for two days worth of not seeing her. The crowd erupted into cheers and the new couple smiled at each other than their audience. All of a sudden the team and the congregation started throwing petals at the team. Steve and Camilla ran through them outside to Tony's waiting limo. The second the door closed, Steve kissed Camilla passionately.

"Hello Mrs. Rogers," Steve smiled.

Camilla giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where is Tony sending us?" She asked and leaned into him.

"In his private beach house," Steve said wrapping his arms around her.

Camilla smiled and closed her eyes.

After the long drive, they finally arrived. Steve got out first to help Cam out. They walked up the hidden steps into the large building; over flowing with Stark flair. Camilla set her bags down and looked around the spacious building. Steve came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Steve we have two weeks, where do you want to start?" Camilla asked slyly.

"I don't know, all up to you," Steve responded kissing her again.

Camilla turned around and kissed him on the lips passionately. Steve responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing her to him.

"I know what I want to do now," Camilla squeaked and Steve smiled at her.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the bedroom. He turned at locked the door. Camilla crawled into the bed and Steve followed, pulling the sheets over the duo's head shortly after.

_Four Weeks Later_

"You guys are just too cute!" Pepper squealed after Camilla had told her about Steve's latest romantic gift.

"I'm glad; I really don't know what I would do without him." Camilla sighed dreamily and took a sip of her coffee.

"Cam," Pepper said seriously.

"Hm,"

"Have you and Steve . . . you know?"

"Uhm," Camilla said turning a bright red.

"You should take a test if you didn't use protection."

"What?"

"Well, if you're pregnant, you might want to know before you start swelling."

Camilla blinked at her with wide eyes.

"I have one at the tower; you might want to drink that." Pepper said, gesturing to Cam's coffee.

She quickly downed it and followed Pepper out.

"So, what's the result?" Pepper asked excitedly from the hallway.

Pepper had forced Camilla to take the test right when they got back.

Camilla opened the bathroom door and looked at her friend. She showed Pepper the test and smiled.

"You have to tell him. _Now_," Pepper said.

"Alright, alright sheesh!" Camilla said nervously.

She made her way down to the gym and watched her new husband attacking the punching bag.

"Steve," Camilla choked out.

"Yes?" Steve stopped and turned to her with a confused look.

Steve still couldn't believe that the timid childlike girl he had first met and fallen in love with, was now a strong woman who was also his wife.

"Steve, I . . . we are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." Camilla said and waited for a reaction.

At first Steve was shocked, then really happy. He was going to have a kid! He quickly rushed over to her and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

She smiled and nodded.

"That's amazing! We're going to have a family!" Steve exclaimed and kissed Camilla.

"We're going to be a family," Camilla whispered and kissed Steve back.

The End

**AN-**

**AWWWW! They are going to have a baby . . . or babies. Hey you never know. ;) I won't be starting the sequel until I either get an idea or have steady updates. Remember I am back in school so sporadic updates are going to happen. **


End file.
